


still kids

by myfirstandlast0



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is a dad, Corporal Punishment, Fluff, Mouthwashing, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Spanking, Spanking, focus mainly on skz plus a few other groups have cameos, not sexual, stray kids are just one cute family, these are just purely punishments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfirstandlast0/pseuds/myfirstandlast0
Summary: stray kids is a newly debuted group under jyp and they're extremely talented, their main concept recognizing their youth. but being kids, they tend to get in trouble more frequently than they should; good thing they have their hyungs to take care of them.(this is mainly skz focused but other groups make cameos)





	1. introduction and notes

before getting into this please note:

WARNING! this story WILL contain non-sexual, parental discipline of minors (and maybe non-minors) please be warned that this is in no way sexual and is simply just a means of corporal punishment between a parental figure and a younger child. this is also fiction meaning anything occurring in this fic is completely made up, i own the stories not the people in it.

currently being cross-posted on asianfanfics under myfirstandlast


	2. double trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung and felix really should be more careful around leftover alcohol, especially when they have bang chan in charge.

 the members of stray kids had recently debuted and needless to say, they were all very excited. chan threw a little party in their dorm, filled with laughter and endless food, plus a few bottles of alcohol for the legal members. the party was fun and crazy, going on way past two in the morning; that was when chan, woojin, and seungmin decided to go to bed.

"goodnight guys, don't stay up too late." chan bid them with a yawn, slinking out of the main room and into his bedroom.

jeongin had fallen asleep on the couch, hyunjin picking him up and placing him on his back, carrying him into his bedroom. changbin had gotten bored and decided to go to bed also, leaving jisung and felix alone.

they had started watching some old movie, but it was older and they got tired of it quickly, deciding suddenly they were extremely bored, felix announcing it every few minutes.

"hyung. jisung-hyungggg" felix whined, practically hanging off the couch. jisung groaned, he was just as bored, if not more so. "what should we do?" 

"i don't know felix i'm bored too." he paced around the room while felix continued to remain sprawled out over the couch, his eyes closed and neck practically folded in half.

"we could play a game?" felix had lifted his head up slightly and suggested the idea after a moment of silence. jisung shook his head, before realizing felix couldn't see him. "it's late, i don't want to wake anyone." felix 'hmm'ed in response, dropping his head back down in defeat.

jisung sighed, but then something caught his attention from the corner of the room; the leftover drinks from their hyungs. they weren't allowed any older, even if it was a celebration the underage members technically weren't eighteen so chan had been very against them drinking anything, but then again, chan _was_ asleep now. 

"felix, look." felix lifted his head up, looking where jisung was pointing, eyes lighting up when he spotted the unopened beers and soju bottles. felix looked from the drinks to jisung then back to the drinks, pulling himself and walking over to the bottles.

"are you thinking what i'm thinking?" jisung grinned, felix popping open a bottle and taking a sip before jisung could even finish his sentence. 

"you know it." 

-

chan had been woken up to an excessive amount of notifications flooding his phone. with a groan, he rolled over and checked them. _probably just the group chat blowing up_ , he figured as he unlocked his phone; groaning when he saw what it actually was.

_fekix and jidung drinking oarty_

chan was going to kill them if he didn't have an actual heart attack before. he tapped the notification, hoping that they were joking and just trying to be funny, maybe get a few laughs about their late night vlive, he was sadly mistaken.

jisung was sprawled out on the floor, surrounded by four empty soju bottles and babbling incoherently as felix was talking into the phone, his voice stuttering and stumbling over words; they were clearly drunk.

" _we debuted earlier this week!_ " felix sang for what happened to be the third time that vlive, swaying back and forth as he sat next to jisung. " _we may have had too much to drink._ " 

chan crawled out of bed and marched into the living room, fuming as he was met with the delinquents who were oblivious to chan, felix continuing his vlive as if nothing had happened. 

" _you guys! chris is here, say hi hyung!_ " chan walked across the room, snatching felix's phone away and putting on a fake smile, informing their fans the vlive was over and felix and jisung were going to bed. 

felix looked up at him and pouted, "hyung? why did you end our vlive?" chan pocketed felix's phone, making a mental reminder to take jisung's later on. chan crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at felix.

"would you like to tell me why exactly you and jisung were not _only_ drinking underage, but against my wishes and knowledge, and why the _hell_ you guys did a vlive while drunk?" felix's eyes glazed over, the gears in his brains turning before he finally realized what was going on.

"oh." he whispered quietly, slowly beginning to sober up as he stared at his feet. chan sighed, running a tired hand through his hair.

"felix, go to your room and wait for me. i'm going to get jisung and then talk to the both of you, but first, i have to talk to our manager and clear this whole mess." felix tried protesting but chan glared at him, felix quickly nodding and all but running to his room. 

chan surveyed the scene around him, the carpet was littered with four empty bottles of soju and some empty beer as well, jisung laid in the middle of all of it. chan couldn't tell if he was awake or not, just deciding to heave jisung over his shoulder and carry him into felix's room, placing him onto the bed next to the younger.

"sit here, don't move a muscle. i'm going to call our manager." jisung had finally begun sobering up, gulping and looking down as he realized what was about to happen. felix was still looking down, his lip hooked in his teeth as he kicked his feet. 

amongst all the commotion, minho had ended up waking up and entered into the kitchen where chan was on the phone with not only their manager but the jyp president as well. minho had sat in the chair across from chan, eyes heavy with sleep as he rested his chin in his hands. chan had thanked the manager several times, promising something in return and bidding them a 'goodnight' before hanging up and sighing deeply.

"do i even want to know what happened?" minho questioned, running a hand through his hair sheepishly. chan groaned, tilting his head back dramatically.

"felix and jisung decided to get drunk and do a vlive." minho stared at the leader, unable to form a sentence coherent enough. 

"they _what_?" he hissed, eyes glaring. chan grabbed his arm, trying to reassure them.

"don't worry, the managers will fix everything and i'm going to take care of dumb and dumber." minho nodded, relaxing again.

"if you want, i can deal with jisung." minho suggested, chan looked up at him. minho had never punished one of the members, even if they were being brats, he usually left it to chan or even woojin. but chan was tired and didn't have the energy to deal with both felix and jisung, so he quickly obliged, grabbing a wooden spoon from a nearby drawer and placing it into his back pocket. 

"i'll take felix to my room, woojin is sleeping with changbin and i think seungmin joined hyunjin and jeongin's room, anyway. you can deal with jisung in his and felix's room." minho nodded in agreement before the two headed into felix and jisung's room, closing the door behind them.

felix and jisung looked up slowly, their eyes red and still slightly glazed over. chan cleared his throat.

"jisung, minho will be punishing you." jisung almost whined, minho glared at him and he quickly stopped, biting his lip to silence himself. "felix, come with me." felix sighed, but nodded and followed the leader into his bedroom, giving a silent prayer to his friend. 

jisung kept his lip between his teeth, slowly looking up to meet eyes with a rather unpleased minho. minho sighed, before walking towards the bed and sitting. 

"jisung-ah, why?" jisung sighed, before shrugging his shoulders. minho shook his head, either jisung was being stubborn or he really didn't know, they were probably just bored and didn't mean any harm, but they still did something stupid and were going to have to face the consequences. 

minho rolled his shoulders back, relaxing, before patting his lap. "jisung, let's get this over with." jisung whined slightly, but obeyed and flopped over, hugging onto the pillow. minho quickly pulled down his pants and underwear, ignoring jisung's whine and swatted his hand down onto jisung's bare backside. 

jisung squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to cry out as minho's hand slapped down over and over, not slowing or softening at all. minho decided not to lecture, just letting his hand spank repeatedly on jisung's backside, which was now growing light pink. the only sounds in the room were minho's hands smacking against jisung's ass and jisung's whines, progressively growing louder as minho smacked right on the undercurve of his butt, where his ass met his thighs. jisung let out a howl, arching up his entire body, minho pushing him back down before landing another harsh swat, resting his hand against jisung's burning bottom. jisung was openly crying, his breathing frantic.

"jisung, why did you and felix decide to drink underage?" jisung was shaking uncontrollably, blubbering out his response.

"i- i don't know hyung!" he wailed, collapsing onto minho's lap in a sobbing mess. minho sighed, rubbing the younger's back, before lifting him up and laying him on the bed. jisung thought the spanking had ended, but when minho sat back down, hairbrush in hand, jisung began sobbing all over again. "please hyung, please! we just drank because we were bored, please don't spank me with that!" he sobbed, minho ignoring him and turning him back over his knee, swatting the hairbrush down twice onto his thighs. jisung wailed, ignoring the fact that the other members were probably listening to his punishment but jisung didn't care, his ass was on fire and minho was a menace with that damn hairbrush.

two harsh swats to jisung's thighs brought him back to reality. "i understand you were bored sung-ah, but drinking underage is never the right thing to do!"  jisung nodded, crying out as another harsh smack landed on his thigh. "especially since you're older, you're supposed to be the hyung in this situation!"

"but i'm only a day older!" minho growled smacking down harder.

"that shouldn't matter, you should have been smarter!" jisung sobbed, abandoning all self-restraint as minho paddled his ass with the hairbrush, jisung lamenting on the fact he would never be able to sit again. minho sighed, he was tired and he was sure jisung had learned his lesson, he gave ten more harsh swats to his ass, making sure the last two were the hardest as he threw the brush aside, hand rubbing jisung's back softly as he tried to calm him down. it took jisung seven minutes to realize the spanking was over and when he did realize, he crawled up into minho's lap so he was sitting, wrapping his arms around his neck. minho hugged him back, being mindful to keep his sore ass off his lap and balanced between his legs. minho finally let go of him, helping jisung up so he could redress himself.

"jisung, i don't ever want to have this conversation again, do you understand me?" jisung nodded, wiping away a tear before hugging minho again. 

minho hugged him tight before letting go, lifting jisung's chin to him. "oh, and i'll be taking that phone of yours until i feel you can be responsible enough to get it back." jisung groaned, quickly piping down when minho gave him a menacing look. with a sigh of defeat he handed minho his phone, hoping he could get it back soon, before he yawned. 

"i love you sungie." minho whispered, rubbing the younger's back before carrying him and placing him into bed carefully, mindful of his sore ass. he kissed his forehead and closed the door behind him. 

jisung laid in bed, unable to fall asleep thinking of his friend who was having his butt blistered by chan in the next room over.

-

felix knew he was dead before chan even came into the room, that stupid wooden spoon mocking his ass as chan sat next to him. he was quiet, probably trying to figure out _why_ the hell he and jisung had done a drunken vlive. felix bit his lip, his legs swinging when chan finally spoke up.

"i trust, i don't have to lecture you for you to know exactly what you did wrong." felix stared at his feet, nodding slowly. chan hummed in content, grabbing felix's arm and placing him over his lap, pants and underwear gone in a flash, and not bothering to let felix take a breath before he snapped the wooden spoon down against felix's ass.

"fuck!" felix yelled, sobbing out as chan smacked the spoon down five times onto his sit spots.

"lee felix! i would suggest for you _not_ to be swearing when you're over my lap, understand?" felix nodded frantically, trying to push away the tears welling up at his eyes as chan relentlessly paddled his ass with the spoon.

"you were eliminated felix!" he yelled as the spoon continued his assault, not letting felix relax as his thighs and ass were turning a dark red. "you were almost not going to debut and you get a second chance, only to what? risk your career over something stupid like this?" felix was holding back his tears, chan's words were hurting more than his ass at the moment and the weight of what he and jisung did was making him feel even worse, he pushed away another tear, even as the wooden spoon  smacked down harder than before.

"lee felix, are you listening to me?" felix nodded, gritting his teeth.

felix wasn't going to cry, only kids cried at punishments and felix was almost eighteen for gods sake! he held his will, even when chan moved to his thighs and sit spots before smacking hard against his ass.

"i'm disappointed in you." felix felt his heart contract, losing all strength as he fell limp over chan's lap and sobbed, pleading and begging for chan to stop. 

chan sighed, felix had learned his lesson, he smacked his ass ten more times and set the spoon down, pulling felix up and hugging him, quieting his tears and rubbing his back soothingly. 

"'m sorry, 'm sorry." felix mumbled into chan's shirt, his fists gripping it as he continued to cry into chan's chest. soon the sobs turned into sniffles and chan pulled felix away, meeting eyes with the younger.

"you're forgiven, i hope you know. but i'm still disappointed in you, and i'm keeping your phone for the next few weeks." felix sighed but nodded understandingly. chan smiled, ruffling felix's hair before helping him up so he could put his boxers and sweats back on. chan pulled him in for one last hug before patting his bottom softly, felix whining at the contact. "i love you felix." 

"love you too channie."

"now get to bed, it's way past your bedtime kiddo." felix nodded, practically falling asleep as he walked into his and jisung's room. 

jisung sat up when felix came into the room, wincing at the contact. he smiled, scooting over in his bed to make room for felix. felix laid beside him, jisung wrapping his arms around the younger as they cuddled together. it was silent, the only noises being their quiet sniffles, they just remained wrapped together. 

"sorry for getting you into trouble." jisung had finally broken the silence, carding his fingers through his hair.

felix shook his head, "it's my fault too, don't blame yourself."

jisung sighed, finally giving up before letting out a yawn. "c'mon, let's get some sleep. my ass is aching and i already know the other members will question us in the morning."

felix groaned, "changbin is gonna tease me all day tomorrow."

jisung laughed, yawning again before nuzzling up against felix. "sleep, we'll worry about it tomorrow."

felix didn't have to be told twice, soon joining his friend in dreamland. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be sure to check out the original stories on asianfanfics :-)


	3. struggles of being a leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan is tired and stressed, the fact that there's only seven of them working to debut doesn't help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning! his chapter heavily mentions the el*minations of felix and minho, if that makes you uncomfy or anything do not read!! <3 otherwise, enjoy! (also screw u jyp nine or none)

chan was a great leader. he respected his members and he always doted on the youngers, felix mainly. he was grateful to be apart of such a great group, stray kids were his family. whenever he was tired or sad, they would always be there with arms wide open and the best advice. he worked so hard and it was always to make sure they were successful, he really was such an important asset to the group. during 3racha's debut, he had stayed up late (even after changbin and jisung went to bed), making sure their tracks were perfect. naturally, he was good at handling stress, he could manage the late nights and long days perfectly. until one day, he couldn't.

it was bound to happen, they were set to debut in a few months and after felix and minho's elimination, things began to fall apart. the dorm became quiet, seungmin's usually bright and happy attitude seemed to disappear, jeongin was clingy to woojin, hardly leaving his side and the eldest member refused to do anything unless jeongin or chan himself went with him. hyunjin was never at the dorm, he was at the studio practicing until nearly 4 in the morning and then coming back just to sleep. jisung was sensitive (crying himself to sleep the first-night minho was eliminated) and was never talking. but changbin took it the worse, breaking apart at any moment due to felix's absence. chang had tried to remain positive, trying to ignore the emptiness of the dorm and to keep producing the songs, even if it was going to be just the seven of them.

so when one-night chan broke down in front of the computer, he didn't know how to react. it was just after three and he had promised chan he would be home nearly three hours ago, the older blowing up his phone in concern. chan wiped away another tear, pushing himself away from his monitor, not even bothering to save; it probably sounded bad to him anyway. he grabbed his coat and mask, throwing them on as he walked outside. it was dark, the street lights had gone out ages ago, which was a sign chan should head back to the dorm, but he continued his walk. his mind was running a mile a minute, between felix and stray kids and the music, he felt so numb. he had been holding in his emotions this whole time for the sake of the group, he had been strong the whole time, but it wasn't by choice. he really just couldn't cry, it was like he was so emotionally constipated. 

he sighed, kicking a rock as he continued walking, before checking his phone. the glowing numbers mocked him; 3:35 a.m. yeah it was official, woojin was going to kill him. he sighed and began to walk back to the dorm, preparing for chan to lecture his ear off as soon as he stepped foot in, only to be surprised by woojin bursting into tears when chan walked in; engulfing the younger in a hug. 

"where have you  _been_?" woojin wiped a tear, shaking his shoulders before letting go exasperated. "i've been texting and calling you for hours, i was worried sick!" chan sighed, he felt so bad.

"i was at the studio and then went for a walk to clear my mind, sorry for not texting you back." he took his coat off and hung it on the rack, woojin's eyes glaring into the back of his head.

"i thought i told you to come home at 12." chan bit his lip, trying not to yell at the older.

"look, i lost track of time. i said i was sorry." 

woojin narrowed his eyebrows towards the leader, "watch it," he crossed his arms, "you're already on thin ice with me."

chan's shoulders shook as he turned to look towards woojin, eyes red and glossy.

"chan, are you okay?" woojin just noticed that chan had been shaking.

he sighed, walking to the couch and sat down, shoving his face into his hands. "i feel numb." 

woojin sat next to him, rubbing his hand on his thigh. "talk to me baby."

chan's ears reddened at the pet name, woojin had called everyone in the group baby (especially jeongin who got annoyed by it, even if he secretly loved it) "i just, i've been trying to be strong for everyone. ever since minho and felix got eliminated, things have been so- just so down and i want to be strong." he gasped, "i have to be strong, i can't break down. i have to keep producing and working hard, for the seven of us."

woojin nodded, squeezing his thigh. "you don't have to put up a wall channie, you're allowed to cry."

chan felt a lump in his throat form. "i can't cry." he looked down, his lip beginning to quiver. 

"i can help." woojin said after a moment of silence, chan looking up in concern and interest. "but it's gonna hurt."

chan remained silent, understanding what woojin was talking about. during pre-debut times, chan took his job as leader seriously, becoming disciplinary of the group. he had punished felix several times (usually for being a brat) and usually handled other offenses, but woojin had always been the one to keep chan in line, not hesitating to blister his ass a bit when he would snap.

"okay." he finally answered after a lingering silence. "you can spank me."

woojin nodded, patting chan's back before patting his own thighs, gesturing for chan to lay over. 

chan's eyes widened. "wait, i'm laying over your lap? hyung, i'm not a child." woojin frowned, eyebrows furrowing.

"you acted like a child today by ignoring my calls and texts, besides if we're doing this, we're doing it my way." chan sighed, but still laid over his lap nonetheless, feeling his dignity fly out the window.

woojin nodded to himself, pulling chan's pants down, the younger nearly screeching. "wait, wait, hyung! you're not going to do this bare?" 

he ignored the younger, letting his fall slap against his ass. chan gasped, his eyes beginning to water as woojin continued spanking. even through his underwear, he could feel woojin's sharp spanks and it hurt, his ass turning a shade of pink as woojin continued to rain his hand down.

"you okay?" woojin asked, his hand not slowing or lessening its blows. chan nodded, his lip trapped between his teeth.

woojin hummed in content, stopping only momentarily to pull his underwear down, before continuing to spank him.

chan hissed in pain when woojin's hand made contact with his bare ass. he hadn't been over woojin's knee in months and the reality of everything that was happening was catching up to him; felix and minho's elimination, the lack of sleep, late nights at the studios, him snapping at the younger members for being too loud, it was all becoming too much. that's when the tears finally began to fall.

chan choked out as he began openly crying, woojin's hands becoming harder and heavier against his thighs and ass, chan's heart dropping to his gut. "woojin, hyung, please!" he all but yelled, his voice straining through the tears. 

woojin finally stopped, his hand coming down again to rub soothing circles into the leader's back. "hey, hey, we're done. it's okay channie." chan remained sobbing over his lap, not bothering to pull himself up.

after what seemed like hours of crying, chan finally pulled himself up and hugged woojin, trying to regain himself. "i just, i miss them. minho didn't deserve to leave and felix-" he was cut off, woojin gently placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"you did all you could. all we can do now is work harder, for them." chan nodded, sniffling again, before easing up so he could pull his underwear and jeans back on. woojin hugged him tight again, rustling his hair.

"i'm proud of you, for everything you do." chan blushed, nuzzling into woojin. "now let's get to bed, hmm? it's late baby." 

chan yawned, not bothering to argue twice as woojin picked him up, much to chan's complaints. "woojin! 'm too heavy." woojin laughed, ignoring him as he carried him into his room, and carefully laying him in bed, quietly as not to wake a sleeping changbin. 

he pulled chan's jeans off, throwing them to the side as chan began dozing off. woojin smiled contently, chan's eyes fluttering closed as soon as the blanket was pulled over him. woojin kissed his forehead, slowly leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

chan fell asleep for the first time that night in weeks with no trouble, grateful to woojin and the rest of his group. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would you rather me post all the chapters at once or post them daily? let me know and please leave some requests!


	4. stop and listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungmin loves jeongin, but he loves annoying him more.

"jeonginnie! innie! yah, don't ignore me!" seungmin was the sweetest person there was, he was respectful and cheerful and, not to mention, his smile put the sun to shame. he was always coddling the other members and teasing them, but his favorite person (victim) was the maknae.

"what seungmin?" jeongin answered after ten minutes of being pestered, the youngest member pausing his game in annoyance.

"hey! i'm your hyung!" seungmin pointed out, nudging the maknae again and ignoring his complaint.

jeongin groaned, trying to go back to his game but it was no use. seungmin continued to mess with him, shaking him and shoving him, laughing like crazy.

"seungmin-hyung, please leave me alone. i'm tired." jeongin pouted, hoping that seungmin would eventually give up and move on to bother someone else. 

but jeongin wasn't so lucky, seungmin continuing to shove him. "hyung!" jeongin whined again, seungmin shoving harder.

"what's going on?" the maknae turned to see changbin who was watching the two youngest members concerned. 

"hyung! seungmin won't leave me alone, he keeps bugging me!" jeongin yelped as seungmin hit him, "that hurt!"

changbin rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up and walking out, muttering something about how he was too young to deal with children at 10 in the morning and he needed chan's help.

jeongin watched as changbin left the main room, feeling all hope slowly diminish as seungmin continued to pester the youngest member. usually, jeongin could ignore seungmin bugging him but seungmin was starting to hurt him and jeongin was getting really annoyed. he started to feel tears fall down his face and he quickly wiped them away, hoping seungmin wouldn't see him crying.

"innie are you crying?" seungmin laughed, ruffling jeongin's hair. jeongin turned away, his cheeks reddening.

seungmin would stop by now, admit defeat and just go to his room and play a game or watch a movie, but seeing jeongin so annoyed only made him want to annoy him more. he waited for jeongin to turn back. slowly, jeongin's face turned back to seungmin and  _SMACK!_

jeongin's mouth dropped open, a red handprint forming on his cheek and his eyes watering for the second time. seungmin doubled over laughing, unable to contain it anymore as jeongin grabbed his cheek and began crying.

"seungmin, why would you hit me? that hurt!" he whined out, his voice cracking from crying.

"what the hell just happened?" seungmin felt his heart drop into his stomach as he turned to be face to face with chan, an annoyed changbin right behind him. yeah, he was dead.

jeongin sniffled, rubbing his cheek. "hyung, seungmin-" he was cut off by seungmin elbowing his side.

"ow! stop hitting me!" chan glared at seungmin, his face soon turned as red as his hair. "hyung seungmin's been bugging me and he just slapped me across the face."

chan closed his eyes, running a hand through his hair. he sighed, taking a moment to comprehend what the maknae had just said. "kim seungmin, come here." 

seungmin gulped and put his head down, shuffling over to the leader. once he was close enough, chan gripped his shoulder and guided him into his room, turning to yell over his shoulder.

"changbin, go put some ice on innie's face and then take him out for ice cream. seungmin and i need to have a little talk." 

jeongin watched as chan dragged seungmin to his bedroom, the door slamming shut behind them, leaving changbin and jeongin alone in the main room. 

"come on, let's go ice that face of yours before it bruises baby." jeongin nodded, following after changbin, sending a quiet prayer to seungmin.

 

seungmin was staring at his hands, chan pacing in front of him, his eyes glaring. 

"kim seungmin, what would possess you to even  _think_ that hitting another member is okay? it's bad enough you continually bugged him when he asked you to stop but i draw the line at injuring someone. you're his hyung, you should have behaved better!" seungmin nodded slowly, starting to feel tears fall down his face. "plus i had changbin tell me you were bothering him earlier and he asked you to stop then as well, is that right?" seungmin nodded, his eyes watering. during his lecture, chan had grabbed the hairbrush from the nearby dresser and placed it down next to seungmin, the younger feeling his stomach drop to his knees. 

"i'm sorry." he whispered, chan shaking his head as he sat next to him.

"i think you're just sorry you got in trouble." chan stated, seungmin's face turning even redder as he turned away from chan. "come on, let's get this over with." chan patted his lap, seungmin whining quietly as he climbed over slowly.

chan nodded contently, pulling seungmin's shorts and boxers down, ignoring his whine and slapping his hand down sharply. seungmin yelped, trying to squirm away as chan's hand continued to rain down harsh smacks onto his bottom. chan ignored his pleas and continued to smack, making sure his hand covers every inch of his bottom before moving down to his sit spots. "i'm sorry!" seungmin squeaks out, his leg kicking up. 

"mhm" chan responds, smacking his leg down before moving back to hitting his sit spots. "would you like to explain why you're over my knee?"

seungmin is a crying mess at this point, his ass is bright red and he already knows he'll never be able to sit again, but the reality of what he did is finally beginning to sink in. he had bothered jeongin, no, he hurt him. his handprint is against his face and he's probably gonna bruise. seungmin felt his heart collapse, he had actually hurt jeongin, he didn't mean to have gone that far.

"i- i hurt jeongin!" he whined out, chan smacking his ass squarely in the center.

"that's right, what else?" chan continued to spank his ass, before moving down to his sit spots again.

"i-i, i can't think! i don't know!" chan sighed, smacking down again once more before stopping for a moment to rub seungmin's back.

"you bothered jeongin when he told you to stop  _and_ you hurt him again when he was trying to tell me what happened, i saw you hurt him seungmin-yah." chan frowned, seungmin could do nothing else but sob out at this point, his guilt making him feel awful-- not to mention his ass was actually on fire. 

"i'm, i'm sorry." he sobbed out, chan nodded as he rubbed seungmin's back once more before reaching and grabbing for the hairbrush. seungmin looked over his shoulder and whined, his tears forming again. "please, don't!"

"i'm giving you twenty with the brush, and then we're done." chan rested the brush against his ass before raising it and bringing it down with a resounding crack. seungmin all but yelled, his sobbing becoming even louder.

"that was one. i want you to count the rest of these, am i understood?" 

"yes hyung! yes!" he sobbed out, chan nodded contently as he smacked the brush down again.

"t-two." seungmin choked out, not getting time to breathe before two more smacks hit against his sit spots. "three! four!" 

seungmin yelped out a five as chan brought the brush against the center of his ass, and then a six and seven as it hit against each side of his ass. chan continued smacking all the way to twenty, seungmin yelling out each number until the brush finally stopped its assault, chan bringing his hand down again to rub seungmin's back. 

"shh, baby, it's over." chan rubbed his back, trying to soothe a sobbing seungmin. his sobs soon turning into quiet sniffles, chan carefully pulling him up and onto his lap.

"i'm really sorry, hyung." seungmin whispered, his throat sore from all the sobbing. chan shushed him, kissing his forehead softly. 

"i know baby, but you need to apologize to innie, not me." seungmin nodded, his cheeks turning red. "it'll be okay, don't worry."

seungmin sighed and got out of chan's lap slowly, wincing when his sore ass came in contact with his boxers and shorts, the leader biting back a smile. he clapped his hand against seungmin's shoulder, guiding him out of the bedroom and into the main room.

jeongin sat with an ice pack against his cheek and ice cream in his hand, leaning against changbin who had his hand running through his hair. jeongin looked up when seungmin walked in, a small smile on his face.

chan let go of seungmin's shoulder, nudging him towards jeongin. seungmin walked close to the couch, taking a deep breath. "jeongin, i'm- i'm sorry for bugging you all morning and hitting you. that was rude of me and i shouldn't have done that, i hope you can forgive me." jeongin handed changbin his ice cream and stood up, walking towards seungmin and hugging him tightly.

"it's okay, hyung. i forgive you." seungmin smiled, hugging jeongin tighter before pulling away, wringing his hands awkwardly.

"we brought you ice cream." changbin spoke up, handing a bowl of vanilla ice cream to seungmin, "we figured you could use some after your.. talk."

seungmin smiled, gratefully taking the ice cream and slowly sitting between changbin and jeongin, wincing when he came in contact with the sofa, chan laughing from the other side of the room fondly.

seungmin ate his ice cream, cuddled up against jeongin and changbin, and despite his aching ass, he was lucky to have such an amazing group. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a good 6 more chapters that have already been written and posted on aff that i will have up by the end of this week. please leave more requests, i will do anyone with any scenario as long as it is NOT SEXUAL! :-)


	5. cheater cheater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeongin doesn't study for his test, luckily his table partner has all the answers. unluckily for him, he gets caught.

yang jeongin was a good kid. even if he would tease his hyungs or squirm away from skinship, even though everyone knew he loved it, he was always respectful and rarely got into trouble. the hyungs were grateful to have such a great maknae, he would tell them everything, which they loved about him. except for one time, he wasn't so great.

jeongin hated school. not for any other reason than the fact that he was a teenager, who happened to be an idol, and had no time to do school work and zero focus in his classes. which is why when it was close to report card time, jeongin was royally screwed. he knew he wasn't doing too well in some classes and he had been neglecting study time whenever they weren't practicing, so it really was his fault. all of the hyungs were very adamant on the younger members having good grades, chan especially. he remembers once hyunjin had done poorly on a math exam because he didn't study and let's just say, hyunjin's backside was sore the next few days.

jeongin sighed heavily, setting his head on his desk as his teacher continued to inform his class about tomorrow's test that could help boost everyone's averages before report cards came out. jeongin gained some hope at that, lifting his head and listening intently to what the test was over. if he could manage an a on this test, he would be passing for the semester.

he sprinted out of the classroom and towards the door as soon as the bell rang, hoping to lock himself into his room and study until he passed out.

but when you live with eight other boys who play around, studying was very difficult.

he had expected the dorm to be empty when he got home, but all the members who didn't attend school were sitting on the floor playing video games. chan waved jeongin over, thrusting a controller into his hand.

"do you have homework? because i need you to help me kick woojin's ass." chan growled as felix managed to score another point for him and woojin, the oldest member sticking his tongue out.

jeongin bit his lip, he  _really_ needed to study, but it was still early. he could always play for a bit and then study whenever they were done with gaming.

jeongin shook his head, excitedly taking the controller and beginning to shoot woojin's and felix's characters.

one round, then he would study.  
  
  


jeongin was screwed. one round ended up being five, then video games turned into movies and before he knew it, it was already eleven at night. chan was strict about bedtimes, making all the younger members go to bed before midnight, especially the ones who had school. since it was already 11:15, jeongin had less than an hour to study everything for tomorrow's test. it would be fine, he could do it.

he opened his notes, feeling his heart sink as he realized he knew  _nothing._ the material was all new and still confused him slightly and he had no time to get tutoring. he sighed, leaning back hopeless. he was going to fail, he was going to fail his class and chan was going to kill him.

deciding just to accept his fate, jeongin closed his binder and shoved it into his backpack. he threw his uniform off, changing into pajamas and crawling into bed. despite his panic about tomorrow, he fell asleep easily.

\--

jeongin bit his lip as the test was passed out. he was hoping he would know at least a little, maybe enough to pass. but as the test was laid in front of him and he looked down, all his hope diminished.

he knew absolutely nothing. he tried to hold in a groan, silently praying for his fate. maybe he could just guess, he had a better chance of getting it right if he wrote  _something_ down. he looked at the first question, his head already hurting, when the person next to him dropped his pencil.

jeongin quickly glanced over, picking it up and handing it to him when he saw it. the answers to numbers one and two. jeongin silently thanked every god he could think of, quickly writing down the answers his table partner had.

_alright innie, two down, only fifteen to go._

jeongin waited until his table partner answered the next three before he glanced over again, copying down his answers onto his own paper. he had managed to get through most of the test, his spirits high.

"yang jeongin, come here."

his teacher's voice echoed through the room, his heart stopping in his chest. with a gulp he stood, walking towards her.

"are you cheating? on the final exam?"

jeongin's face turned red, he looked down shamefully.

she sighed, "i'm afraid i'll have to give you a zero then. bring me your test."

jeongin was about to cry as he walked back to his desk and grabbed his test, slowly handing it to her.

"i'll be informing your guardian of this as well."

jeongin gulped, chan was going to kill him.  
  
  


\--

jeongin had entered the dorm slowly, anxious to see chan. he quietly closed the door, kicking his shoes off and walking into the main room, his head down.

"jeongin, you home?" chan's voice carried through the dorm, jeongin felt his heart rate pick up.

"in the main room, hyung."

chan entered the main room, smiling. he guided jeongin to the couch, sitting him on his lap. jeongin expected chan to lecture him, but instead he was- hugging him?

"you've been working hard lately, i wanted to reward you. how about, you go change into some pajamas and i'll make us some snacks while we watch a movie?" jeongin was speechless, did chan really not know? maybe it was his lucky day after all.

jeongin nodded, scooting off chan's lap and heading into his bedroom to change. he knew his luck wouldn't last because as soon as he went to pull a hoodie on, he heard chan's phone ring. jeongin prayed that it was just another member, maybe their manager. he stayed in his room, not wanting to leave until he was certain it wasn't his-

"YANG JEONGIN!" of course it was his teacher.

jeongin shuffled into the main room, his head down and his cheeks bright red. chan was mad, no, furious.

"yang jeongin, would you like to explain why i got a call from your teacher saying that you  _cheated_ on your exam and how you're  _failing_ her class?"

jeongin felt a lump in his throat, "hyung i-"

"did i not ask yesterday if you had homework? you had a test to study for and yet you spent the afternoon goofing off!"

jeongin felt a tear roll down his cheek. "i'm sorry hyung."

chan sighed, "you're about to be. go to your room, stick your nose in a corner."

jeongin complied, walking into his room and facing the corner, tears beginning to stream down his face.

chan released a breath of air, woojin walking in to the main room followed by a concerned seungmin.

"what's all the yelling about?" woojin asked, resting his hand on chan's back.

"jeonginnie got into trouble today, caught cheating." woojin's eyes widened, "i'm gonna have a talk with him, do you mind keeping the kids occupied?"

woojin nodded, ushering seungmin out of the way and towards his room.

chan went into his room, ignoring changbin's questioning look, and grabbed a hairbrush. if changbin was going to say something before, he wasn't now, just looking back to his computer and turning his music up.

just like chan had asked, jeongin was in a corner, his head leaning against the wall. chan sighed, jeongin's body stiffening.

"come here." jeongin moved away slowly, making his way towards chan, looking at his feet.

"i'm extremely disappointed in you, i expected better of you." jeongin felt another tear fall, he wiped it away and nodded.

chan patted his lap, "come on, over."

jeongin flopped over, biting his lip when chan had pulled his pants down and then soon his boxers.

he had a second to prepare before chan's hand smacked down. jeongin yelped out as chan's hand smacked down again, and then again, and again, spanking him in a rhythm without slowing down. jeongin kicked his leg weakly and chan smacked it down, moving to smacking the tops of his thighs and the undercurve of his ass. jeongin sobbed out, tears streaming down his face, that was when chan decided to talk.

"why didn't you study? why did you lie and say you didn't have homework? we could have helped you." chan spoke softly, unlike his hand that was smacking harder and harder.

jeongin sobbed, "i-i don't know!"

chan sighed, stopping and reaching for the hairbrush, smacking it down against the middle of his ass. jeongin screeched but chan ignored him, continuing to spank him.

"please! please, i'm sorry!" chan continued spanking him with the hairbrush, jeongin's ass turning a bright red.

jeongin sobbed out, the brush landing squarely on his thigh, his leg kicking up weakly.

"jeongin, i'm very disappointed in you." he smacked his other thigh, then moved back to his ass. "you should have told me you needed help in school, i would have helped you!"

jeongin cried harder, his breathing frantic as he began to hiccup. "i'm-i'm sorry!" he all but yelled, falling limp and crying out. "please don't hate me!"

chan paused, rubbing a hand gently down jeongin's back, soothing him. "baby, i'm not mad anymore and i could  _never_ hate you. this is just a reminder to not keep things from your hyungs." he lifted his hand, moving the brush back down. "and to not cheat." he smacked down once more on the under curve of his ass.

"these last ten are for cheating, you don't have to count, you're almost done, baby." and with that the brush fell, ten stinging swats against his ass and then it was done, the brush thrown to the side and jeongin gingerly lifted between chan's legs, his hand running down his back, soothing him.

"shh, innie, it's okay." he kissed his temple, jeongin wrapping his arms around his neck and sniffling. they stayed like this for a while, chan calming him down and jeongin's sobs turning into quiet sniffles. when jeongin finally did calm down, chan crooked his chin towards him.

"please, don't hesitate to ask for help. i would rather you tell me you're doing poorly then finding out from your teacher." jeongin nodded, blushing.

"yes, hyung." chan smiled, kissing his cheek and helping him up, patting his bottom lightly when he was redressed and chuckling at his pout. "hey!"

chan grabbed his hand, squeezing it. "come on innie, let's go work on that homework of yours." and for once, jeongin didn't complain.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave requests!! and be sure to check out my the boyz fic as well<3


	6. party pooper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyunjin just wants to be a normal teenager. normal teenagers sneak out to crazy parties and get drunk, right?

if you were to ask stray kids what the one thing that they regretted not doing since becoming an idol, it would be having a real childhood. most 17-18-year-olds would get to experience normal teenager things, like prom and parties, all of that, but when you enter into the idol industry at the age of 16, you miss out. most young idols were usually treated like kids, probably as a protective instinct from the older members (woojin practically coddled the hell out of seungmin and jeongin) and it made it difficult to really have that teenage experience. i guess you could it's why hyunjin was determined to go to this party, even without his hyungs knowing.

the day started off pretty boring, it was one of their rare days off and the members were all lounging around the dorm. changbin sat on the couch, a half-awake felix in his lap, and minho nearly laying on top of him. chan was in the kitchen making him and jeongin breakfast, seungmin already eating with jisung. woojin was still asleep, probably cherishing the last of the quietness for the day. hyunjin woke up to a vibrating phone, his text message app alerting him of 10 messages. it was odd, considering he  _rarely_ texted anyone.

_yugyeom_

hyunjin! its yugyeom

_yugyeom_

me bambam n youngjae are having a party at the jyp building tonight and we wanted to invite you!

_yugyeom_

you can invite some of the other members its open invite jaebum said he doesnt care who comes :)

hyunjin smiled at the message. a party, he had never been to a real one. 

_hyunjin_

i'll be there!

hyunjin set his phone down and smiled, woojin walking in and sitting beside him, quirking an eyebrow.

"why are you so happy this morning?" he yawned, running fingers through his hair.

"yugyeom invited me to a party at the jyp building tonight!" woojin frowned, shaking his head.

"you aren't going."

hyunjin pouted, "hyung! why? it's just got7 and some other jyp idols!"

woojin sighed, "hyunjin, those parties get out of hand and i don't want you there drinking or something without me or channie, sorry."

hyunjin grumbled, "i'm 18, i'm not a kid."

"no? but you're a kid to me and i don't want you going to some party with a bunch of people who will be drinking."

hyunjin was yelling at this point, all of the members watching, quietly, "this is bullshit! i'm not a child woojin, it's just a party."

woojin growled, glaring at him, "you know what, don't think about going anywhere tonight, or the rest of the week, you're grounded."

"what the hell! that's not fair, you're so ridiculous." he crossed his arms, making sure woojin couldn't see him roll his eyes.

woojin did notice, unfortunately for hyunjin, and yanked him up. he pulled him against his thigh, turning him, and landed ten brisk swats to his butt. hyunjin yelped out, feeling his cheeks redden. not only was he being spanked like a kid, the other members were watching it happen.

"i hate you!" hyunjin ran out, slamming the door to his room, leaving the other members in silence.

woojin sat down sighing, feeling chan sit beside him and rubbing his back. "it's okay," he assured him, "he doesn't hate you. it's okay."

woojin believed him, hyunjin was just being moody. he would come back out for dinner and be smiling, be his normal happy self. it would be okay.

 

hyunjin was flopped on his bed, face down of course, as he groaned into his pillow. he had texted yugyeom that he couldn't go, leaving out the fact he was "grounded" and turned his phone off, too annoyed to do anything but mope into his pillow. 

woojin was being unreasonable, hyunjin was responsible. he just wanted to hang out with friends, dance a bit, he wouldn't even drink. plus, he was planning on coming home early, it would be like he never even left. wait, that was it!

hyunjin shot up, a plan formulating in his head. if he just snuck out when everyone was asleep, he wouldn't get caught! he would just go for a few hours and sneak back in before anyone woke up, it was fool-proof. 

he shot up and turned his phone on, texting yugyeom he could go, before skipping towards his closet and planning what to wear. after pulling out a simple denim jacket and some black skinny jeans, plus his converse, he turned to his mirror, admiring his outfit. 

"what are you doing?" hyunjin jumped and turned around, glaring at jisung.

"nothing, go to bed." he huffed, fixing his hair in the mirror.

jisung frowned, "you're not planning on sneaking off to that party, are you?"

hyunjin smiled, patting his head, "i'll be back before anyone notices, please don't tell on me." he gave a small pout.

jisung groaned but nodded nonetheless, "if you get caught it's on you, not me."

hyunjin nodded and fixed the cuffs of his sleeves, turning to jisung. "well? is this is a good party outfit?"

jisung nodded, smiling, "you look good, too bad woojin is gonna kill you if you get caught."

hyunjin lets out a snort before sneaking towards the window, "you worry too much, i'll be back before you know it." he said as he climbed out, shutting it behind him with a wave.

somehow jisung doubted that.

\---

hyunjin was a good kid, no really. he hadn't even planned on drinking, but when bambam thrust some drink into his hand with a simple "drink up!" hyunjin simply couldn't argue. besides, one drink wouldn't kill him.

"hyunjin~" yugeom giggled, laying on top the dancer, "don't you have to head back? it's almost midnight."

hyunjin shook his head, taking another swig of what was his third drink, "nah, i have time. sungie is covering for me, what a good friend." he laughed, managing to spill his drink all over his shirt as well as yugeom's, the latter just laughing lougly.

"come on, let's dance!" hyunjin pulled bambam and yugeom behind him to the makeshift dance floor, the time forgotten.

 

when woojin woke up to go pee, something felt off. it was nearing one and the dorm was silent, which was unusual for a friday night, especially when they had a free day tomorrow. he washed his hands and headed towards changbin's and chan's shared room, peeking in to see a passed out changbin, gyu wrapped tightly in his arms, as he snored away. chan was in bed on his computer, oblivious to woojin checking in. he smiled and shut the door, heading towards the jisung, hyunjin's and seungmin's bedroom. he opened it and saw seungmin playing some card game with felix while jisung on his phone in bed. it seemed normal, until woojin realized hyunjin wasn't in the room. he knew for a fact he couldn't be in the bathroom, considering he was just in it, and jeongin and minho were currently sound asleep in their room, just the two of them.

"where's hyunjin?" felix and seungmin looked up with a shrug but jisung stiffened, turning away. woojin glared, walking towards jisung.

"han jisung, where is he?" jisung gulped, stiffly shrugging his shoulders. jisung yanked him up, swatting his backside twice. "you better tell me or i'll keep going."

jisung yelped out and broke, "okay, okay! he snuck out and went to the jyp party."

woojin felt his entire face burn, he was going to kill that kid.

"don't leave the dorm, i'll be back in an hour or so." woojin turned to leave, pulling his jacket and shoes on.

jisung watched him leave, rubbing his butt. "sorry hyunjin." jisung whispered as he flopped back into bed, "i'm not gonna get my ass toasted for you."

 

hyunjin was too busy dancing to even realize what time it was, not even realizing jisung had texted him fifteen times or the fact that woojin was currently striding towards him, an angry glare on his face. he turned and made eye contact with woojin, swallowing heavily.

"hyung?" hyunjin gasped, his body instantly beginning to sober up at seeing his hyung.

"hwang hyunjin! what the hell do you think you're doing?"

hyunjin gulped, looking away, "dancing."

"at the party i told you you were  _not_ allowed to go to?" he frowned, suddenly noticing the beer stain on his shirt, "i swear to god, have you been drinking?"

hyunjin just pouted, leaning back, "it's not a big deal, i'm old enough to drink." he mumbled.

woojin glared, "you may be, but that doesn't mean you should be drinking without one of us with you!" 

when hyunjin didn't respond woojin walked towards him, pulling him towards the exit. "wait, hyung! what are you doing?"

woojin dragged him out, "we're going home, you are going straight to bed with no arguments. i will deal with you in the morning, am i understood?"

hyunjin was silent, biting his lip. woojin growled, swatting his backside three times and hyunjin yelped, "okay okay! i understand."

they made it back to the dorm around three, woojin simply ushering hyunjin in and hanging both of their jackets. "give me your phone, you'll get it back when i think you're responsible enough."

hyunjin didn't argue, just grumbled and thrust his phone towards woojin who pocketed it, before heading off to his room to sleep.

he didn't even bother answering jisung or seungmin, just pulling his covers over his head and trying to get some sleep before his punishment in the morning. 

\--

hyunjin woke up feeling groggy. his head hurt and his throat felt like it was stuffed with cotton. he groaned, rolling over and seeing a bottle of water on his bedside table along with some aspirin. he quickly took it, finishing the water bottle quickly. he didn't realize woojin was in the room until he had finished drinking, his eyes slowly adjusting to the lights.

"how's your head?" woojin asked, walking towards hyunjin.

hyunjin's voice was hoarse as he responded, "it hurts."

"well, it's what you get for sneaking off to some party." he frowned, "why hyunjin?"

hyunjin looked up, twiddling his thumbs, "i just wanted to have a normal teenage experience."

"oh, so sneaking out while grounded to a party is "normal" then?" 

hyunjin shrugged, sighing, "i'm sorry."

woojin nodded, patting his back, "i don't think you are, i think you're sorry you got caught." hyunjin remained silent, even as woojin stood up and walked towards his closet, grabbing a belt.

when he noticed, his eyes widened, "wait, hyung! please don't use a belt." his eyes started watering.

woojin ignored him, simply sitting on the bed and patting his lap. hyunjin groaned but climbed over, whining slightly as woojin pulled his boxers down. woojin didn't hesitate before smacking his hand down squarely onto his ass, before alternating between each side. he continued spanking hyunjin, moving from the right side of his butt to the left and then down towards his thighs, smacking hyunjin's thigh harshly when he kicked up.

"hyung! please!" hyunjin yelled out as a particularly hard swat was landed right on the most sensitive part of his ass. woojin continued spanking him, gradually getting faster as his hits became harder. hyunjin thrashed around, only to be stopped by several harsh swats to his thighs.

woojin finally stopped after a while, guiding hyunjin up off his lap, and turning him to lay against the bed. if hyunjin wasn't crying before, he was now. his entire body shaking as woojin picked the belt up.

"please don't hyung! i promise i'll never sneak out again! please!" he plead, but woojin just smacked the belt down harshly. hyunjin yelled out, a tear making its way down his face.

"you're getting thirty. ten for sneaking out while grounded, ten for getting drunk, and ten for disobeying me." 

hyunjin nodded, unable to form a sentence. woojin placed his hand on the small of hyunjin's back before letting his other hand fall against his ass, the belt smacking down. hyunjin hissed, arching up, woojin shoving him back down before smacking three more times.

woojin continued spanking him, the belt covering every inch of hyunjin's butt before he finally reached thirty, tossing the belt off to the side and pulling hyunjin up and onto his lap, careful of his sore butt. hyunjin just sobbed into him, his nose running as he blubbered out apologies. after what seemed like hours, hyunjin finally calmed down and his sobs turned into sniffles. 

"i'm really sorry hyung." hyunjin all but croaked out, snuggling in closer to woojin. the older simply smiled, hugging him.

"you're forgiven, i'm just glad you're okay." he squeezed him, "but you're grounded, for a month."

hyunjin pouted but didn't argue. woojin ruffled his hair before helping him up, carefully pulling his boxers back on him.

"i love you hyung." hyunjin said once he was dressed again, hugging woojin.

woojin smiled, "i love you too."

hyunjin walked into the living room, and despite his aching ass, snuggled in on the couch next to his members. woojin smiled from the other side of the room, shaking his head.

these kids will never learn. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll continue to post daily until i'm all updated, so hope you're enjoying :-) leave some requests!


	7. restless and reckless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minho is restless and really needs to control his attitude.

it had been any normal night in the dorm. the members had just gotten home from a long day of practice and they were all exhausted, practically dead as chan aimlessly flipped through the television, jeongin half asleep in his lap. felix and changbin sat beside him, silent and on their phones. woojin was reading in the armchair and hyunjin, seungmin, and jisung were all watching videos on the floor in front of him. pretty much, everyone was well off and occupied, except a certain main dancer. 

minho was extremely bored.

it had been nearing three hours of complete silence in the dorm and minho was slowly losing his mind, doing everything in his power to entertain himself. he started off pacing around the room, buzzing his lips as he walked around. 

"minho, please." chan sighed after his fifth trip around the room, "sit down, you're driving me crazy with all that pacing."

minho pouted, "i'm bored." he groaned, flopping dramatically onto woojin, getting shoved off the chair. 

"go watch videos with those three," woojin pointed at the trio in front of his chair, who were giggling. "or go to your room and nap."

minho rolled his eyes, pulling himself up and walking into the kitchen. he opened the fridge, closing it with a slam at seeing nothing. chan's voice yelled from the living room.

"stop slamming!" minho felt himself getting more agitated, stomping around the kitchen and mumbling under his breath. he sat on the floor with a groan, laying back, when he spotted it. hyunjin's soccer ball. chan didn't allow the younger ones to play ball in the house, scared they would break something (one time felix had been trying to show off and ended up kicking the ball through the television set, let's just say felix had a hard time sitting after that). minho eyes the ball, his boredness getting the better of him, as he picks it up. he spins it in his hands a few times before standing up and heading into the living room, carrying it with him.

chan eyes the ball, "minho, you better go outside with that. you know balls aren't allowed inside the dorm."

minho simply ignores him, maintaining eye contact with the leader as he tosses it into the air, catching it gently. chan's eyes widen, staring as minho tosses the ball again, and then another time.

chan sits up, turning to face him completely, "lee minho, i'm not going to tell you again."

and that's what does it for minho, he takes up all his pent energy and boredom and without thinking lobs the ball at chan's head. luckily, or unluckily, for him, it misses and ends up smacking into their shelf, knocking their rookie award trophy off the shelf, shattering into pieces. 

the room is silent, no one moving or making any sounds. minho feels everything stop as he looks from his now empty hands to the shelf and then to the shattered trophy in front of it. 

"lee minho," chan's voice is practically a whisper, but it sends a chill down minho's spine nonetheless. "i thought i told you no ball inside."

minho is silent, unable to make eye contact. chan storms over, his eyes blazing, "did i tell you that or not!?" 

minho gulps, nodding slowly. chan sighs, grabbing minho by the wrist and dragging him into his room.

chan shuts the door behind them, pointing to the corner, "stick your nose there until i manage to calm down."

minho starts to protest, chan pulling him up and landing to sharp smacks to his backside.

"now!"

minho yelps, running over and sticking his nose in the corner, eyes watering up.

chan sighs, leaving the room and heading back into the living room, ignoring the stares all the members were sending him. he simply walks to woojin, gesturing him towards the kitchen.

"i need you to watch the kids for a bit while i have a chat with minho." woojin's eyes widen slightly, but he nods, understanding.

chan lets out a breath of air, walking towards the drawer and pulling out a wooden spoon. "hey, it'll be okay. this isn't the first time you've had to punish him." woojin muses, smiling slightly.

it was true, during the first part of their training, minho had been yelling at hyunjin about choreography and made him cry, only after making fun of felix for the third time just that week. chan had dragged him into the bathroom and put him over his lap, that had been the first spanking chan had ever given to the members. 

he nods, letting out another breath. "thanks woojin."

woojin smiles, patting his back, "now go spank him, i'll watch the kids."

chan grabbed the spoon, and walks back towards his room, not bothering to let minho know he was coming in, simply opening the door.

minho stiffened up in the corner, letting out a small whine. 

chan sighed, sitting on the bed, "alright, let's get this over with." 

minho didn't move, chan growled, standing and moving towards him. minho yelps as chan drags him towards the bed, landing three harsh smacks to his ass, before laying him over his lap, pulling his pants and boxers down. minho kicked his leg, trying to squirm away, as chan laid down swat after swat.

"stop. kicking!" he yelled, slapping harshly with each word. minho yelped, choking back a sob as chan's hand smacked against his sit spots.

minho eventually gave up, falling limp against chan's lap as he continues smacking, not slowing or softening the smacks, just simply letting them land all along his ass and then against his sit spot. minho couldn't do anything but sob out as chan spanks grew harder, the dancer fearing he would never be able to sit again.

chan stops smacking and minho thinks it's over until he remembers that chan had brought a wooden spoon in. he whines slightly, feeling his breath hitch when chan lays the spoon against his butt, tapping gently.

"20, count."

and with that, the spoon cracks down. minho arches his back up, practically screeching as the spoon hits against his already sore ass. he sobs out, shaking over the leader's lap.

"o-one" he finally gets out, not having time to brace himself before two and three hit in quick succession, he counts them out.

"four!" against his thigh, "five!" against the opposite. six and seven hit his sit spots, eight and nine as well. 

"ten" he pants out, shaking.

chan rubs his back, "ten more."

minho just nods, putting his head down as he counts out the remaining ten, yelling as the last three smack harder than the others.

chan sets the spoon down after 20, pulling minho up into his lap, letting his ass lay between his legs, as he shushes him. he runs his fingers through his hair, kissing his forehead gently. minho continues to cry, his face buried in chan's shirt and his hands grasping onto it. eventually, minho calms down enough to speak to chan.

"h-hyung," he whispers, hiccuping, "i'm really, really sorry." he looks down, his eyes red as he sniffs.

chan smiles, hugging him tighter, "it's okay, i'm not mad anymore." he lands a kiss on his cheek before helping him up and into his boxers, his pants forgotten on the floor.

once he's redressed, he turns to chan, "hyung?" chan hums, grabbing the spoon and pocketing it before grabbing minho's hand. "can we watch a movie?"

chan smiles, squeezing minho's hand, "of course."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating the past two days :O i'll be posting the rest of the chapters throughout the week!


	8. changbin's in charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan leaves changbin in charge of felix while he and minho go out. things could go better, much better.

changbin was a good hyung, he really was. he would often help hyunjin or jisung with their rapping and never hesitated to help chan when it came to producing, often being his second in command. plus, he always found time to help felix with his korean and often helped jeongin fall asleep, cuddling with him until he would fall asleep. he really loved his members, and they loved him, even if they would get into trouble.

the dorm was unusually silent, minho and hyunjin haven gone to work on choreography, jeongin and seungmin at school, woojin at vocal lessons, and chan was most likely in the studio producing something. so it was just changbin and felix left alone, which wasn't a problem, the two got along well.

well, most of the time. today was not one of those days.

ever since he had woken up, felix had an attitude. he was rude and had yelled at woojin before he had left for his vocal lessons, not noticing how hurt the elder actually was, and then he laughed at jeongin when he asked chan for help with his math homework, the maknae trying his best to hold back his tears. chan had given him a warning, saying that if he didn't drop his attitude he was due to get a spanking later that day, and felix had calmed down after that, simply grumbling and pouting as he slunk onto the couch. chan had left after that, telling changbin to watch him and make sure he stays out of trouble. 

it had been two hours since chan left and felix was at it again.

"felix, please." changbin sighed, turning the television up and felix's music blaring, "i'm trying to watch a movie, go to your room if you want to listen to music."

felix just glared at changbin, turning away with a roll of his eyes. changbin glared back, staring the younger down.

"felix, i mean it."

that's when it all went to hell.

"shut the fuck up, god." felix yelled out, storming out of the living room, stomping into his room and slamming the door shut.

changbin groaned, leaning back against the couch, he was way too young to be dealing with this.

he pulled himself off the couch, walking towards felix's room and knocking gently. "felix? can i come in?"

he opened the door to reveal an empty bedroom, the window wide open.

changbin was going to kill him.

 

felix sat in the café, sipping down a coffee and scrolling through his phone. he had already felt much better since he left the dorm, letting out all his pent-up rage earlier at changbin and, not to mention, this latte was really good.

he sighed in content, taking another sip when his phone rang.

it was changbin. felix groaned, ignoring the call. he didn't want to listen to changbin lecturing him, he would finish his drink and head back to the dorm, it would be fine.

so that was what he did, he took one last sip of his drink before standing up, throwing his cup in the trash bin behind him, and walked outside and back to the dorm.

felix opened the door, revealing a panicked changbin on the other side, the older pacing around the living room, phone to his ear, tears in his eyes.

"chan i really don't know where he went and he won't answer his phone." changbin sniffed, his eyes red, "what if he got hurt?"

felix sighed, walking in, and made his way towards changbin, head down. changbin continued pacing, oblivious to felix returning.

"i'll try calling again. no-no don't come home, it's okay. thanks, yeah. you too. bye." he hung up with a sigh, turning and facing towards felix.

felix smiled weakly, waving, "uh, hi."

changbin ran over, engulfing him a hug, tears running down his face. "felix! i was so worried. you were just gone and weren't answering your phone." 

felix felt his heart sink, he didn't mean to make changbin worry, he just needed some space and time to himself.

"sorry." he replied, almost a whisper.

changbin sighed, squeezing him, before pulling him back and landing two harsh swats to his butt.

felix yelped, "hyung!"

changbin just glared, "shush, that's not even the beginning of what you're about to get. go to your room, i need to tell hyung you're back and okay."

felix pouted but sulked back to his room, slamming the door behind him.

changbin sighed, pulling his phone back out and calling chan. "hyung? yeah, he's back. he's okay."

chan sighed on the other end, "i swear that kid is going to be the death of me.." he paused, "changbin, i want you to punish him."

changbin's eyes widened, "hyung! what?"

"he was with you when he snuck out and he still had an attitude, i want you to be the one to deal with him. he needs to respect you." 

changbin nodded, "okay, i will."

chan hummed, "good, go into our room and get out the hairbrush, top drawer." changbin pales but does so anyway, feeling a pit in his stomach as he picks it up.

"you'll be okay, i promise." chan hangs up after that, leaving changbin alone and staring at the brush. he sighs, putting his phone down and heading into felix's room, hairbrush in hand.

felix is sitting on his bed when he walks in, his fingers twiddling. he looks up when changbin walks in, paling when he sees the hairbrush.

"wait, hyung. are you the one punishing me?" 

changbin simply sighs, walking over to the bed and sitting, patting his lap. felix whines, flopping over with a pout.

"you're getting fifty, twenty with the brush."

felix whined, turning to face changbin, "hyung! that's so many, please!"

changbin simply ignored, pulling his jeans down, and letting his hand slap down. felix hissed in pain as changbin slapped down again, his swats becoming harder against his butt. if felix thought chan was painful, changbin was just as bad. each swat landed with precision and felix was already squirming before he even made it to thirty.

changbin stopped after thirty smacks, reaching for the hairbrush. felix tensed up but quickly panicked when he felt changbin pull his boxers down.

"hyung! hyung, no!" changbin ignored him, smacking the brush down harshly, felix yelling out. changbin continued smacking, turning felix's ass a dark red color, before he finally spoke.

"what would have happened if you got hurt? i had no idea where you were and you weren't answering your phone, do you know how worried i was?"

felix was sobbing, his legs kicking up with each hit, "i'm sorry, hyung!"

changbin sighed, rubbing his back, "i know lix, you have five more."

felix nodded, putting his head down. changbin pushed him forward, making his sit spots and thighs more prominent and landed the last five smacks there, felix sobbing out, even after changbin put the hairbrush down.

felix was still sobbing, laying limp over changbin's lap. the older shushed him, rubbing his back and pulling him up to sit his in lap, mindful of his sore bottom. felix cried into his chest, his sobs turning into sniffles as he started hiccuping.

"it's okay, you're okay." changbin assured him, rubbing his back.

when felix had calmed down enough, changbin pushed his head back to meet his eyes, "what was all that about? why were you acting like a brat all day?"

felix looked down, biting his lip, " i miss my family." he mumbled out.

changbin frowned, "oh felix." he sighed, pulling him back in for a tight hug. "how about we call them? hmm?"

felix's eyes lit up, he quickly nodded, before he frowned, "are you, not taking my phone?" 

"nah, you've already learned your lesson. now come on, let's go talk to your parents."

felix smiled, following after changbin, already feeling much better than he had the past few days.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave requests!


	9. sneaking out ft got7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung, hyunjin, and felix sneak out to the movies, too bad bambam catches them.

it was jisung's fault, really. it had been any normal night in the stray kid's dorm and the younger members were completely and utterly bored out of their minds. chan had gone to bed early claiming he had a headache and minho followed in after with medicine and spare blankets, ignoring woojin's protests against it, but sure enough, he joined the duo. jeongin was doing homework in his room with seungmin, and changbin was at the studio, which left felix, hyunjin, and jisung alone.

"guys, did you know the new avenger's movie came out?" jisung showed the other two his phone, his eyes sparkling.

hyunjin smiled, "we should go see it!" 

"yeah, but you know the hyungs won't let us, especially when chan is sick and has minho and woojin watching after him," felix said, pouting.

jisung laughed, pinching his cheeks, "sweet little felix, we'll just sneak out."

"wait, that's not a good idea sungie. you know how the hyungs feel about that." hyunjin commented, biting his lip. he and felix exchanged a look, shuddering at the thought of sneaking out again. 

jisung pouted, his cheeks puffing, "they won't even find out! please!" 

hyunjin and felix sighed, turning to their now pouting friend, "fine, but we have to be back right after. no goofing off or we're definitely get caught!" hyunjin informed jisung, his eyebrows raising.

jisung smiled brightly and nodded, "done! we'll leave now and be back before 2, i promise."

"i'm in," hyunjin smiled, "felix?"

felix bit his lip and sighed, "fine, fine. i am too."

jisung whooped silently, "alright, let's go!"

hyunjin and jisung slid their shoes on quietly, turning to felix who was nervously watching them, "come on, i promise it'll be okay." jisung assured, tying his shoe.

felix just let out a breath of air and slid his shoes on, a smile slowly forming.  

they would be okay, it was gonna be worth it.

\--

"that was so awesome!" jisung yelled out as they left the theatre, the trio wide-awake and excited from the movie.

felix smiled brightly, nodding frantically, "i know! i can't believe it just ended like that though!"

"this means we have to see part two." hyunjin supplied, causing the three of them to break into laughter.

the trio began their walk back to the dorm. it was nearing 2:30 in the morning and it was about a 15-minute walk back. unbeknownst to them, they would not be walking back alone.

as they passed the jyp building, bambam of got7 spotted the young trio, his curiosity instantly peeking. 

"hey, what are you guys doing out so late?" he noticed the way they froze, their expressions becoming worried, "where are your hyungs?"

the three remained silent, looking at each other for advice on what to tell their hyung.

"did you three, sneak out?" bambam's eyes narrowed at them, the three instantly curling up in embarrassment.

felix turned to jisung in a panic, the older unable to speak. "we went to see the new avenger's movie." 

the two turned to hyunjin, who was staring bambam in the eye. "and our hyungs were okay with it."

felix felt his eyes widen, jisung quickly slapping his mouth shut with his hand. "yep! chan said we could go as long as we stuck together!"

felix turned red but nodded, his eyes panicked. "y-yeah!"

bambam raised one brow, grabbing his phone from his pocket. "i'm calling chan."

the three instantly panicked, "no! no, hyung please! don't tell chan!"

"it was jisung's idea!"

"what the hell, man!?"

"i didn't even want to go!"

bambam cut them off, "enough!" the three instantly shut up, mumbling under their breath.

bambam had dialed his number before the three could stop him, their heart's instantly sinking as they awaited their fate--sore bottoms and being grounded--when chan answered.

"hey channie, sorry to wake you." he paused, nodding, "actually, that's why i'm calling you, i found your dongsaengs. they were sneaking back from a movie. a movie jisung said you allowed them to go to."

jisung paled, he gulped and turned to hyunjin who was looking down, felix had his eyes closed. they were dead.

bambam bit his lip, "really? are you sure?" he nodded, breathing out, "okay, i'll put you on speaker."

"han jisung."

jisung whimpered, "yes hyung?"

"was this your idea?"

jisung looked down, sniffling, "yes hyung."

chan groaned from the other end, "i can't believe this."

it was silent for a few minutes, when chan finally spoke again, "bambam will be punishing you three."

the trio instantly shot up at that, all yelling. 

"enough! he was the one who found you so he will punish you, and in the morning you better believe your hyungs will be dealing with you as well."

jisung whimpered but nodded, whispering his response, "yes hyung."

"hyunjin."

hyunjin winced but grabbed the phone, "yes hyung?"

"you're the oldest, i'm disappointed you went along with jisung's plan."

hyunjin felt a tear make its way down his cheek, "i-i-"

chan sighed, "i'll talk to you all more when bambam brings you home."

bambam took the phone back, saying a goodbye to his friend, before hanging up.

he turned to the three and sighed, "well, come on. the sooner we get back to our dorm, the sooner we can get this over with."

the three followed behind bambam, shuffling their feet, as they drew closer to their impending punishment. when they arrived bambam signaled them upstairs and inside, following behind. the three retreated into the living room, standing awkwardly.

"each of you, find a corner and face it." the three opened their mouths to protest but bambam just glared, they quickly shut their mouths and each faced a corner.

he walked into his and mark's shared room with a sigh, shaking the older awake. "hyung? i need your help."

he rolled over groggily, turning to him, "what's wrong?"

bambam explained what had happened to mark, the older frowning at the end, "i can't believe they would do something like this and then lie."

bambam nodded, "can you punish felix?" mark nodded, patting his back.

"sure."

bambam left his room and headed towards jaebum's room, shocked to see the leader awake.

"hyung? can you help me?" 

after explaining the situation once more, the leader decided he would punish hyunjin, considering he was the oldest. 

the three of them entered back into the living room, spotting each delinquent facing a corner and pouting.

"alright, here's how this will go." jaebum spoke, the three gulping, "hyunjin, you'll be with me. felix, with mark, and jisung you'll be with bambam."

the three teens sighed but nodded, turning and walking towards their respective hyung, letting themselves be dragged into an empty room.

 

felix twiddled his thumbs as mark dragged him into his room. he sat on his bed and pulled felix over, pulling his pants down and leaving him just in his boxers.

felix pouted, but remained silent, even as mark's hand slapped down against his butt. mark chose to spank him in silence, waiting to lecture whenever he felt felix was ready to speak. his hand continued swatting, growing harder and faster when felix kicked up. the younger whined out and mark ignored him, letting his hand fall into a rhythm against his butt and thighs.

after a good forty swats, mark finally spoke, "felix, do you know what you did wrong?"

felix nodded, sniffling, "yes hyung. i snuck out and lied about it to my hyungs."

"that's right, and why is that wrong?" he landed harsher swats this time, aiming for his sit spots.

felix squirmed, "i worried chan-hyung! ouch, please!" he whined, kicking, "i'm sorry."

mark glared, swatting his thighs harshly, "stop kicking!"

his hand continued swatting, felix beginning to sob softly as mark continued spanking him.

mark set his hand down and smiled softly, rubbing his back, "okay, you're done, love."

felix sat up, sniffling into mark's chest. "i'm sorry." 

mark shushed him, "it's okay, you're forgiven."

 

in the next room over, it sounded like jisung was being murdered. 

"hyung, please!" jisung yelled, bambam ignoring his cries and slapping his hand down against his bare ass again.

bambam continued spanking him, his hand swatting down harshly against his thighs and sit spots. 

"why are you here, jisung?"

"because you told us to come to your-OW!" bambam growled at him, smacking his thighs harshly.

"i want an actual answers jisung, no sarcasm."

jisung sniffled, "we snuck out behind our hyung's back and lied to them." 

bambam continued to spank him, "and?"

"and we lied to you, please! i'm sorry!" he yelled out, bambam's hand smacking a sensitive part on his ass.

bambam nodded, letting his hand fall ten more times before letting it rest against jisung's back, rubbing gently.

"it's okay, you're done. you're forgiven." bambam soothed him, calming jisung down. 

jisung sobbed out, bambam gently pulling him up right onto his lap and letting him sit between his legs, rubbing his back as he soothed him.

"shh, it's okay, you're all done."

jisung sniffled into his shoulder, his eyes red from all his crying. even after he calmed down, bambam made no effort to move him off his lap, simply letting him curl against him.

 

"hyunjin, stop kicking." jaebum sighed for the fifth time, his hand laying against hyunjin's bare ass. 

hyunjin whined out, his voice muffled on jaebum's thigh, "it hurts hyung!"

jaebum sighed, "it's supposed to hyunjin, it's a punishment."

he continued spanking after that, his hand falling faster and harder than before. hyunjin yelled out with each spank, his leg kicking up and nearly kicking jaebum.

jaebum growled at that, pinning his legs down between his own and landing harsher swats against his sit spots and the undercurve of his bottom.  hyunjin yelped, thrashing around on his lap.

"hold still or i'll use a hairbrush on you." hyunjin whined out but immediately stopped squirming, allowing jaebum to land more swats against his thighs and sit spots. hyunjin started sobbing, his body going limp over jaebum's lap.

he swatted twenty more times before he finally stopped, letting his hand rest again hyunjin's back, his other hand rubbing his bottom and thighs gently.

"hey, hey, you're done. it's over." hyunjin continued sobbing, his breathing heavy. after fifteen minutes he finally calmed down, jaebum scooping him up and letting him rest against his lap.

 

when the three stray kids members had managed to calm down and redress themselves, they were guided into the living room. 

"you three are forgiven, we promise everything is okay. i hope we never have to have to do something like this again." mark said, his arms crossed as he stared at the three standing in front of him.

they all nodded, heads down. "yes hyung, we understand."

jaebum smiled, motioning them all in for a group hug. they pulled away after a while, rubbing their eyes.

mark pulled his phone out, sending a text to chan, "chan is on his way to pick you up," he saw the way the three of them paled, "don't worry, he isn't going to punish you."

they nodded, sniffling as bambam rubbed their backs. chan arrived ten minutes later, nearly running to engulf the three of them in a hug, flicking each of their foreheads when he pulled away.

"you three are going to be the death of me, i swear." 

they smiled sheepishly, "sorry hyung."

chan just shook his head, guiding them out after saying a goodbye and thank you to the got7 members.

they walked to the car in relative silence, cringing as they sat down. 

"oh, you three are grounded for two weeks, by the way."

all that was met in response was a groan and a laugh from chan. even if they made him go mad, he wouldn't trade his members or his life for anything in the world. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long for me to post the last few chapters!!! i've been crammed with school and extracurriculars. if you have any requests, please leave some!


	10. a view from the outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyunjin fails his test because he doesn't study, poor jeongin and felix listen to his punishment from the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is from the outside perspective of the other members hearing someone get punished vs me writing about another punishment.

bang chan was a stern person. although extremely kind and passionate, he was very adamant about stray kids being the best they could be. when they went out in public, he always made sure they were professional and respectful, while still having a good time. he made sure they knew their choreography and had it down before he allowed them free time to goof off. and when it came to school, he did not tolerate cheating or failing, it was unacceptable to him--considering he was a studious student and was on the honor roll. all the members knew this, they always made sure to behave and do their best, fearful of the consequences. but everyone makes mistakes, whether it's big or small. in hyunjin's case: it was big.

"hyunjin, how's studying coming along?" chan's voice rang from outside his room, hyunjin stiffening and shoving his phone away and pulling out his books as chan walked in.

"good, good! i'm, uh, almost done." he faked a smile, watching chan sit on his bed beside him, ruffling his hair.

he leaned his head onto his shoulder, reading over his notes, "you work so hard jinnie, don't overwork yourself!"

he planted a small kiss onto his forehead before standing and leaving the kid to study again. as soon as chan shut the door, hyunjin pulled his phone back out, immediately tossing his books to the side. he had been trying to beat changbin's high score on this stupid phone app and he refused to do anything else until he beat 190--he was currently at 104. besides, the test was easy and hyunjin would be fine, it was just one test after all.

 

hyunjin gulped as he stared at the grade on top of his test: 45. he hadn't studied whatsoever, too preoccupied playing that game, and the test was much harder than he had expected it to be. his teacher had written a note next to the grade, informing hyunjin to get chan to sign it and bring it back the next day. hyunjin was not going to let chan see this test grade, it would end poorly for his bottom.

he sighed as he unlocked the front door, flopping down onto the couch next to jeongin. the maknae paused his movie, turning to smile at his hyung.

"hyunjinnie! how did that test go?" hyunjin's eyes widened, he quickly shook his head.

"shh, don't mention anything about it. hyung didn't do too well." he sighed, letting jeongin see his test, the maknae's eyes widening.

he snickered lightly, "chan-hyung is gonna kill you~" he sang out, turning back to his movie, ignoring the glare hyunjin sent him.

he sighed, leaning against the youngest, "he won't kill me if he doesn't find out."

jeongin didn't even turn away from his movie, "hyung knows everything. he found out woojin-hyung was stealing his ice cream just by staring at him."

hyunjin pouted, he hated that jeongin was right. it was only a matter of time before chan came home and asked hyunjin about his test and he was a  _terrible_ liar.

sure enough, chan came home, much to hyunjin's dismay. he greeted the members before sitting on the open seat beside hyunjin, hugging him.

"how'd that test of yours go? did you get an a?" jeongin had to hide a smirk as hyunjin turned to face chan, his face red.

"well, uh. not exactly.." he simply handed chan his test, his heart thumping in his chest. chan stared at the test, his eyes scanning the page over and over. he looked up at hyunjin, grabbing his chin and turning him to meet his eyes.

"why did you fail? you studied so hard, jinnie." hyunjin took a deep breath, turning away.

"i didn't study..." 

chan was silent, blinking once, then again. "what?"

hyunjin licked his lips, "i didn't study. that's why i failed."

chan took a deep breath, grabbing hyunjin's test in one hand and his wrist in the other, dragging him into his bedroom.

chan shut the door behind them, pointing to the bed. hyunjin slunk over, sitting, his hands between his legs and head down. the leader sat beside him, setting the test in front where hyunjin could see it before pulling him over his lap.

hyunjin whined out as chan pulled his pants down, his boxers following shortly after.

 

felix sat beside jeongin in the living room, the young aussie hugging onto jeongin and flinching everytime he heard a smack, followed by a cry, come out of chan's room. he had come home right after hyunjin had been dragged into chan's room, hearing smacks echoing out of the room. jeongin was sitting on the couch, his earbuds in and his eyes closed. felix sat beside him, gratefully taking one of the earbuds, as hyunjin's cries echoed through their dorm. 

this wasn't something new to them, it seemed like practically every week one of the members would find themselves getting a spanking, whether it be from chan or woojin, even minho, but it never failed to make them cringe.

as hyunjin cried out louder, felix could make out the faint sound of chan's wooden brush connecting with hyunjin's ass. felix felt himself cringe as hyunjin screamed out, his eyes screwing shut.

jeongin buried his face into felix's chest, "he didn't study for his test. got a failing grade." felix's eyes widened, he nodded, understanding. as bad as he felt for his friend, he knew just how serious chan was about grades. 

after what seemed like hours of hyunjin crying and chan's brush smacking onto his ass, the yelling finally subsided, being replaced with sniffles and quiet shushes. felix rubbed jeongin's arm, giving him his earbud back when the crying finally stopped. a few minutes later, the door opened, chan walking out followed by a red-faced hyunjin, tear stains down his face. he awkwardly walked towards the duo, carefully sitting beside felix. 

the australian hugged him, letting hyunjin lay his head against felix's shoulder, the latter stroking his hair, gently. chan sat on the other side of hyunjin, resting his hand against his thigh, rubbing gently.

when he slowly drifted off, snoring slightly, felix couldn't do anything but laugh, letting himself cuddle in closer to hyunjin. chan smiled at the two, cuddling with them. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please be sure to leave requests!


	11. lack of sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> changbin is exhausted and takes his frustration out on jisung.

3racha had been busy the past few days, trying to finish up the last of the tracks before jyp officially announced their comeback. saying they were exhausted was an understatement. between the ample amount of coffee and late nights, the three producers had little to no sleep, and they were getting rather moody.

changbin closed his eyes and leaned back as chan and jisung discussed their plans for the final track, jisung drumming his pencil against his notebook. changbin felt his hands shake as jisung continued to tap his pencil, the sound echoing in changbin's mind.

"yah, jisung!" changbin finally snapped, "stop with that damn pencil."

chan sent him a look as jisung let out a meek apology, setting the pencil down with a blush on his cheeks. 

"so anyway, i think what you were saying earlier is a pretty good idea." chan continued talking with jisung, ignoring the glare changbin was sending the youngest. "maybe we can try to record something?"

jisung nodded, "that sounds good!" his voice was loud, bringing back the annoyance in changbin. 

"stop yelling!" changbin snapped, chan sending him a look with a raised brow.

"changbin, what's going on?" changbin rolled his eyes and turned away from the two, mumbling under his breath and finishing whatever song he had been working on.

chan bit his lip, staring the middle producer up and down. he had been cranky all day and lashing out at his computer or program, but he had never yelled at jisung. he would let it slide, deciding that him confronting wouldn't help at the moment, changbin would shape up.

as soon as jisung began rapping a certain part of the track, that's when it all went to hell. 

he had stumbled over a word and ultimately messed up, chan sending him a look that told him not to worry but changbin was furious.

"jisung! fucking hell, get it together! everyday we're spending all our damn time trying to correct  _your_ problems." he stood up and walked over to jisung and chan nearly swore when he saw changbin raise his hand towards jisung, the sound of his palm hitting jisung's cheek echoing through the small studio.

chan rushed towards jisung, instantly checking on him, changbin standing behind chan with his arms crossed.

"are you okay, jisung?" jisung nodded, sniffling slightly as chan hugged him, kissing his cheek. "you may just need some ice, it looks fine, just gonna bruise."

"i'm okay hyung," jisung smiled, but chan could tell how upset he was, "honest!"

changbin snorted from behind chan, mumbling under his breath. chan turned to changbin in an instant, glaring at him.

"that is enough!" chan yelled, snatching changbin's wrist. changbin yelled, biting out a stream of curse words to their leader, jisung cowering beside him, a hand to his cheek, unsure of what to do.

changbin reached around in attempt to hit chan, the leader forcing his hand down once more before he slapped his other hand down against changbin's butt, hard, five times, turning to jisung.

"go home jisung, i need to have a word with changbin."

jisung nodded, nearly tripping over himself to get his things and leave the study, changbin sending a glare towards him. once he was gone, chan turned to changbin, eyes narrowed.

"what is with this attitude of yours today? you insult jisung, you yelled at him, you  _hit_  jisung and  _tried to hit me_?" chan stared as changbin looked down, eyes still narrowed.

"seo changbin, i'm waiting for an answer."

chan groaned as changbin refused to speak and dragged him to the couch at the corner of the studio, sitting down and pulling changbin over his lap.

"s-stop!" changbin finally spoke, kicking his leg and trying to twist away. chan just readjusted his grip, pulling changbin over further and pulling his sweat pants and boxers down in the process.

"hyung!" changbin yelped out as chan's hand fell, leaving a harsh red hand print behind. the younger continued to twist away, crying out as chan's hand fell over and over against his ass, not letting changbin breathe before he moved to the tops of his thighs and sit spots.

after forty more smacks chan stopped, pulling changbin up and pointing to a corner, "go, face it. i need to get something. if you move while i'm gone you're gonna regret it."

changbin whimpered and hurried into the corner, his eyes red, hand reaching to rub his already sore ass. 

chan returned after fifteen minutes, a ruler in one hand and a belt in the other. changbin saw them and immediately froze, his eyes beginning to tear up again as he turned to face chan.

"h-hyung, please, no." 

chan called him over, sitting back on the couch. changbin walked over, unable to meet the leader's eyes.

"you're getting thirty with the belt for your attitude and i'm gonna use this ruler on your hand for hitting jisung and trying to hit me."

changbin whimpered but nodded, scuffing his foot on the carpet. 

"lean over the couch." changbin moved to lay his torso over the couch, his body shaking as chan came behind him, a hand on his lower back as he steadied the belt over changbin's butt.

chan let the belt slap down, changbin nearly screeching as it feel again and again, moving from his butt to the tops of his thighs before cycling again. chan made it to twenty before changbin yelled out especially loud, his entire body shaking and his face covered with tears.

"p-please!" chan let out a sigh and squeezed changbin's hand. the belt fell a few more times before chan chose to speak.

"two more baby, you can do it."

changbin nodded and cried out as the last two hit, his body shaking as chan set it down, rubbing his back gently and soothing him.

"hey, hey, it's okay, shh." chan sat on the couch and guided changbin's underwear up and move him to sit on his lap, mindful of his sore ass. "you still have one more thing and then you're done, okay, baby?"

changbin whined slightly but nodded, allowing chan to rotate him so his front faced him, reaching for changbin's hand and tapping the ruler against it lightly.

"i'm just gonna give you 5 and then we'll be done, okay?"

changbin nodded, holding his hand as still as he could as chan slapped the ruler down against it, changbin yelping out in pain. 

chan let the ruler slap down four more times, changbin's head falling against chan's shoulder as soon as it was over, soaking the leader's hoodies as he shook. chan stroked his hair, rubbing his back with his other hand, and calmed him down. he continued whispering into his ear, changbin's sobs turning into sniffles.

"'m sorry for being a brat hyung," changbin sniffled, chan practically giggling over the fact that changbin called himself a "brat", "i just, haven't slept in a few days and took my tiredness and frustration out on you and sung."

chan nodded and kissed changbin's forehead, "shh, i forgive you. you just need to apologize to sungie when we get home and it will all be okay."

changbin nodded, wiping away the last of his tears before reaching for chan's hand, the older smiling as he reached for it and squeezed.

"let's go home, you're gonna take a nap after you apologize to sungie. we're all gonna nap."

 

changbin bit his lip as chan unlocked the door, between his sore ass and the guilt he felt, he could feel tears begin to well up in his eyes again. jisung instantly ran towards the duo when the door opened, changbin wrapping jisung in his arms and letting out a small sob.

"sungie, i-i'm so sorry for yelling at you and insulting you and h-hitting you." he tightened his hug, "i was tired and shouldn't have taken it out on you."

jisung smiled, kissing changbin's cheek, "i forgive you, it's okay."

chan smiled and hugged the two of them, "come on, let's go take a nap, i'm exhausted."

the two younger producers nodded in agreement, following chan towards his and changbin's room. the three didn't even bother putting on pajamas, they all just slid into chan's bed, wrapped up in each other's embrace as they slept a well deserved sleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am in the process of writing another chapter that will hopefully be finished by the end of this month. leave requests!!


	12. not an update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'll delete this soon

just saw i had 1.8k reads T____T thanks so much for all the support for this fic and for bearing with me!! college is stressful atm and i have had little time to write but i promise i'll have an update posted soooo soon<333

hope you all are doing well~~


	13. fake ids and sneaking out (ft day6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day6 are having a concert in a bar and jeongin and seungmin want to go. there's only one way in, however, and it involved fake ids.

if there was one thing kim seugmin loved, beside his group and being an idol, it would have to be day6. even before debut, he was obsessed with them, jisung calling him the biggest myday and jamming to their songs after late practice sessions. he had always imagined his first time meeting them, bowing a full ninety degrees and smiling brightly at wonpil before asking if they would listen to his cover of their songs. chances of him meeting them got even better when he was cast to be a trainee at jyp, younghyun being a judge during their survival show. seungmin loved day6, he supported them with everything. which is what made the situation much more awkward.

"hyung!" seungmin pouted, jae gripping his ear and dragging him into a practice room, sungjin with a scowling jeongin in tow. "that hurts!"

jeongin was pushed down next to seungmin, eyes staring at his hands.

"jae? i'm gonna call chan," he turned to the two maknaes, "you two, start talking."

jeongin blushed, seungmin whining slightly as jae stared the two of them down, arms crossed.

"well, we heard you guys were performing at that club and wanted to go and watch. seungmin started, fingers twisting on his lap, "but we knew we were too young so uh,"

jae's eyes widened, "don't tell me, you bought fake ids?"

jeongin nodded slowly, "y-yeah."

"unbelievable," jae shook his head, pacing back and forth, "seungmin, aren't you mcing tomorrow?"

seungmin blushed, nodding, "y-yes hyung."

"then why would you  _think_ sneaking out, buying  _fake ids_ , and going to a concert at a bar was a good idea? better question, why did you think bringing your  _maknae_ was okay?"

seungmin couldn't seem to find the right words, his face bright red.

"i-i wanted to go, hyung."

jae and seungmin turned to jeongin, the youngest staring at jae, "he told me not to, but i went anyway."

jae looked at seungmin, "is this true?"

seungmin nodded, "y-yes hyung."

sungjin walked back in after that, gesturing jae over to him, the two youngest stray kid's members waiting in agony.

"alright," sungjin spoke, the two looking up, "chan agreed that since we were the ones to find you, we will be punishing you."

seungmin paled, feeling his heart stop in his chest. day6, his idols, would be punishing him? this had to be a dream, or a nightmare.

"he also said he would be punishing you guys come morning, so we won't be too hard. he seemed very upset over the phone." sungjin chuckled softly, trying to ease the tension in the room.

"alright, i'll take seungmin," jae said, clapping his hand on the emcee's back, "we can go to the other practice room."

jae stopped momentarily to grab a wooden ruler from a nearby drawer, seungmin cringing as jae came back towards him, a soft smile on his face. sungjin recognized the ruler as the one he, and sometimes jae, used on their own maknaes; dowoon and wonpil liked to get into trouble more often than sungjin liked to admit.

sungjin nodded, walking towards jeongin as jae led seungmin out of the room and to the practice room down the hall.

sungjin turned to jeongin when they left, sitting on the couch beside him, smiling softly.

"you're young, you're gonna make mistakes. but it's important to know they have consequences. what would have happened if you got hurt at that club, hmm? or if the bouncer called the police on your fake ids, would you want that?"

jeongin shook his head, eyes watering slightly, "i'm sorry, hyung."

"i know sweetie, it's okay."

jeongin whined when sungjin walked towards him "alright," he patted his lap, "over."

jeongin obeyed, flopping over and cringing when sungjin pulled his pants down, leaving him in just his boxers.

"i'm going to leave your boxers on," he paused, rubbing is back, "for now. but if you start causing trouble they'll come down, understood?"

jeongin nodded, tensing slightly when he felt sungjin’s hand rest against his bottom. chan had usually spanked him bare, and he had only ever been spanked with something besides his hand once, the hairbrush had a menacing sting and he was grateful that chan chose to use his hand with him. even though sungjin left his boxers on, he was still scared for just how powerful sungjin's hits would be.

jeongin was taken out of his thoughts when sungjin's hand slapped down onto his backside, the maknae whining loudly. even through his boxers, he could feel the sharp smacks, the stinging becoming apparent after ten spanks.

"hyung," jeongin whined as sungjin continued spanking, "please!"

sungjin shook his head, letting his hand continue to smack down against jeongin's bottom.

"jeongin, what you did was dangerous," he spoke quietly, "what would have happened if you got caught?"

jeongin kicked his leg weakly, trying to twist away from the assault but ultimately failing. sungin didn't have that hard of a hand—especially compared to chan—but the embarrassment of being spanked by a mere stranger was enough to push jeongin to the edge.

this was jeongin's first time interacting with day6, out of small greetings, and here he was; getting his ass handed to him by the leader.

"h-hyung!" jeongin sniffled, yelping when the swats became harder and more precise, "i'm sorry!"

sungjin held his will, letting his hand continue to fall against the maknae's bottom, gripping his wrists to keep his hands from flailing with his free hand. no matter how many times sungjin spanked the other members or heard one of them getting spanked by someone else, it still was so difficult. he was used to the crying and flailing, dowoon did absolutely  _everything_ in his power to squirm away from his hyungs—jaehyung attempting to yield the brush while keeping him still; but it never became easier, especially when he heard the whimpering and broken sobs.

jeongin was sobbing as loud as ever at this point, whether it was from pain or humiliation, sungjin didn't know, but it was enough for him to land fifteen more swats onto his bottom before pulling him to sit up in his lap.

"hey, you're all done," sungjin whispered, placing a soft kiss against his forehead, "you're okay, love."

sungjin continued to shush the teen, stroking his hair and rubbing his back as jeongin let out shaky breaths and hiccups. after about ten more minutes, he was finally able to speak properly.

"i-is chan going to spank me too" jeongin sniffled, wiping his red eyes with the back of his sweater.

sungjin bit his lip, that was a good question. while he had taken care of the punishment himself, chan was aware of what happened. not to mention, he was jeongin's leader as well. but on the other hand, two spankings in one night? that seemed to overdo it. grounding him made sense, he would let chan decide on that though. he turned to the boy with a smile. 

"if you can promise me never to do something like this again, i'll talk to chan about not spanking you as well." jeongin nodded, hugging him tightly, "but jeongin, if i  _ever_ catch you sneaking out or  _making a fake id_ again, i'll make this feel like a warm-up. am i understood?"

sungjin was nice, but he could be stern when needed.

it seemed to work though, as jeongin stiffened and nodded instantly, eyes wide in a panic.

sungjin smiled, patting his back, "good. you're a good kid, jeongin, you just made a dumb mistake. please try to be smarter in the future, you're too smart to be getting into trouble like this."

jeongin nodded, smiling softly, "ill try hyung, thank you."

\---

seungmin felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest at the rate it was pounding. jae had guided him into a spare practice room and had stepped out afterward, where to—seungmin had no idea. he took the time to collect his thoughts; he was about to be spanked by his sunbae, no-by  _his_ idol. this had to be a dream, seungmin was still asleep in bed.

the door opened, seungmin turning to jae and instantly whining; it was definitely not a dream.

"seungmin, come here." seungmin walked towards jae, eyes staring at his feet.

jae sighed, "i really don't want to lecture you so let's just get this started, okay?"

seungmin nodded, tensing as jae turned him over his lap, tugging his pants down. seungmin hoped that he would leave his boxers on, it'd be far less embarassing if he wasn't spanked bare ass by his hyung but he could only hope.

jae slapped his hand down sharply, not letting seungmin exhale before slapping again and again. seungmin whined out at the fifteenth smack; jae had a hard hand, even through his boxers.

he continued to spank in silence, seungmin's cries getting louder the longer jae spanked him.

"seungmin," jae spoke after the prolonged silence, "what were you thinking?"

seungmin bit his lip, too in pain to think of an answer that would satisfy his hyung.

"seungmin, i asked you a question." jae snapped, his hand smacking harsher than before. seungmin cringed, yelping as jae spanked him again.

"i-i don't know, hyung!" seungmin cried, gripping onto jae's thigh. 

jae sighed, stopping and reaching for the ruler beside him. he contemplated pulling his boxers down before deciding it was needed, seungmin put not only himself but his maknae in danger.

seungmin was not happy about his choice, squirming to get off of jae's lap. "n-no! hyung, please!"

jae rubbed his back, "you're getting twenty bare with the ruler for putting jeongin and yourself into danger."

seungmin nodded, bracing himself for the first swat. it came harshly, followed by the second and then the third. seungmin just screwed his eyes shut, letting each swat fall onto his bare ass without stopping its rhythm. 

"h-hyung," seungmin whined, kicking weakly as the remainder of the swats from the ruler fell.

jae tossed the ruler away after the twentieth hit, instantly going to rub seungmin's back and calm the boy down.

"hey, hey now." jae whispered, rubbing circles onto his back, "it's all done now, you're okay."

seungmin calmed down a few minutes later, moving to cling onto jae. "i'm sorry, i'm so s-sorry."

jae smiled, petting his head, "you're forgiven, i'm not angry."

seungmin nodded, sniffling and shifting uncomfortably on jae's lap. the older boy laughed, mussing up seungmin's hair. 

"sore?" jae teased, laughing again at the look seungmin sent him.

"you have a hard hand," he pouted, "and that ruler is satan."

jae smiled, "wonpil and dowoon say the same thing. maybe it'll teach you to stay out of trouble, hmm?"

seungmin smirked, "i'll try, hyung."

jae nodded, "we have one more thing to address."

seungmin paled, "y-you aren't going to have chan spank me too, are you?"

"i'm not," seungmin sighed out in relief, "you've been punished by me already and i don't want you to be spanked by him as well."

"thank you!" seungmin cheered, hugging jae, "thank you, thank you!"

jae stopped him, "i am, however, grounding you myself."

"what?"

"anytime you have an asc recording or rehearsal, you are going to spend the entire day in my sight. for the next month."

seungmin turned to him, "that's all?"

jae nodded, smirking, "awful, isn't it?"

"truly," seungmin laughed, "the worst grounding i've  _ever_ had."

jae helped seungmin up and back into his pants, "let's get you reunited with your maknae and get the two of you home, it's way past your curfews."

\--

jeongin shot out of sungjin's lap when jae and seungmin enter into the room. seungmin hugged him tightly, whispering apologies into his ears as the two day6 members watched on.

"i hope you boys stay out of trouble," sungjin began, smiling gently at them, "you're too good of kids to be doing these like this."

jeongin nodded, "we will hyung, i promise."

seungmin smiled, squeezing jeongin's hand, "i promise too." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this took soooo long to get posted!!!! it's longer than the other chapters and i wanted to make sure it was perfect<33 i'm thinking of writing some one-shots on other groups (day6 mainly) so lmk if you guys would want that!!


	14. swearing problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stray kids going on a world tour was just as stressful as it was exciting. chan has a swearing problem when he’s stressed and excited. woojin has the perfect solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took less than a month, hope you like it!

stray kids going on a world tour meant one thing: stress.

 

not necessarily for the performances, but the fact that they would be flying across the world to perform in places they never had before. namely, sydney.

 

chan and felix were overjoyed when they found out that jyp had booked a venue for them in sydney, the two's hometown. they would see their family and friends after years, they would be able to perform for them on a massive stage.

 

chan hadn't shut up about going back to sydney when he heard the news, dancing around the dorm with felix—and hyunjin who was now self-declared aussie line—and singing the australian anthem like it was one of their title tracks.

 

no one could be annoyed, they were excited, but things slowly went downhill the closer it got to the first date of their world tour.

 

chan was having a bit of a swearing issue. whether it was unconsciously or just him being more excited, and stressed, than usual woojin couldn't tell; but it was becoming a big issue and fast.

 

the first time woojin noticed it, the members were at rehearsal. hyunjin was leading a stretch block and minho was working on some choreography changes in the back of the room.

 

"guys, this tour is so fucking close i can't wait! holy shit!"

 

woojin snapped his head towards the leader, shocked to hear him swear that much in one sentence. the hyungs never had a problem with swearing, unless it was directed at them, but it wasn't like they all swore like sailors anyway.

 

"someone's excited," hyunjin laughed as he turned the music up, "i don't think i've ever heard you swear that much since debut."

 

"you sound like 14-year-old me!" jisung snorted.

 

woojin set his jaw, he didn't want to yell at chan in front of the kids but him swearing so causally made woojin antsy.

 

"relax, i'm just a little excited." chan assures the group, "i'll stop swearing so much, promise."

 

and woojin believed him, which was a mistake.

 

the older members never got mad when someone messed up at dance practice, sure they'd get frustrated but they'd never place blame or make anyone feel bad. sometimes, minho would have to leave the room before he snapped; hyunjin taking over and the tension in the room becoming suffocating. but really, dance practices always went off without a hitch.

 

"fuck!" the group turned their heads to chan and jisung, the two on the floor rubbing their foreheads, "be more careful sung, that hurt like hell."

 

woojin inhaled deeply, turning to the duo, "what happened?"

 

jisung looked up meekly, "lost my footing and ran into chan, sorry hyung."

 

"be more careful next time, okay?"

 

jisung nodded and woojin turned to the leader, "chan, can we talk outside real quick?"

 

woojin heard a chorus of "oohs" as he guided chan outside the studio, minho shushing the kids instantly.

 

when they got outside chan spoke up, "wooj? what's wrong?"

 

"you need to control your language. you've sworn at least 5 times since we've started our dance practice and i'm not about to have you going on this tour with a foul mouth."

 

chan looked at woojin, raising an eyebrow, "are you telling me i can't swear anymore?"

 

"i'm saying that you need to be smart with what you say. imagine dropping an f-bomb while on tour, how would stays react?" woojin shook his head, "you have an image to uphold."

 

"yeah, yeah. i understand, i'll be better about my language..." woojin nodded contently and patted chan's shoulder.

 

"good, because anytime i catch you swearing i'm gonna spank you and wash your mouth out."

 

chan's eyes widened, "w-what!? isn't that a little excessive woojin?"

 

"if it keeps you from swearing like a sailor i think it's necessary." woojin ignored the groan chan sent, "now let's get back to practice, we have a lot to cover."

 

\---

 

 

woojin was certain that his threat to chan would work; at least he that's what he thought. not even an hour after their talk did chan curse again.

 

"minho, what the hell do we do with our arms here?" woojin cleared his throat behind chan, the leader stiffening and turning to him.

 

"chan, come here, now." 

 

chan looked at him, panicked, "w-what? you can't be serious! the kids-"

 

"let them watch. i warned you what would happen if you swore again."

 

chan whined, "but it's not even that bad of a word."

 

"bang chan, if you do not get your butt over here in the next three seconds, i'll spank you bare in front of all the members."

 

chan was glad the others—minus minho, who was watching the scene unfold with wide eyes—were on break, he didn't know how he would feel if they knew that their leader was about to have his ass handed to him.

 

chan made his way to woojin, the elder guiding him out of the studio and into a nearby private restroom. he locked the door and sat on a couch, patting his lap. chan whined out, not moving from his spot. 

 

woojin glared at him, "i'm pretty sure there's a hairbrush in here."

 

chan yelped and rushed to woojin, flopping over his lap in defeat. woojin pulled his pants and boxers down and didn't waste any time before letting his hand smack against his bare ass. woojin decided to not torture him too much, just landing fifteen good smacks before pulling him up.

 

chan sniffled, eyes a little red, "sorry."

 

woojin smiled, "you're fine, you're always forgiven after a spanking, you should know that." chan hugged him, "now let's not have to do this again, okay?"

 

chan nodded, "i promise, no more swearing."

 

 

\---

 

chan, woojin came to find, swore a lot when he was stressed. the excitement of the trip quickly turned into a stressful reality and the leader was grasping onto his last bit of peace before all hell broke loose. 

 

the second time chan swore was only a day later. jeongin had been bouncing excitedly, chan telling him to "calm the fuck down". woojin walked by that exact moment, chan pulled into the bathroom and swatted twenty times with a bath brush. even though woojin left his boxers up this time, chan still felt the burn—yesterday's spanking still making his ass sore. 

 

the third time was a quiet "dammit" when his computer crashed, woojin not hesitating in pulling him over his lap in the studio and smacking him ten times. even though it wasn't as harsh as the others, chan was finding it increasingly harder to sit comfortably.

 

minho caught him the fourth and fifth time; a frustrated chan yelled out "fucking shit" after running into the door and smacking his face against it. while minho had spanked the younger members before, he had never spanked chan—he was older and the leader, it felt wrong to him. but woojin had told him that he had permission to spank him if he caught chan swearing, and woojin was off doing errands and minho didn't want to bother him.

 

"chan, come here." minho's tone was firm, but he knew better than to expect chan to listen.

 

"minho, not now." he sighed, rubbing his forehead, "woojin might've said it was fine but i'm not going to let you spank me."

 

minho crossed his arms, "you don't get a choice in the matter. either i spank you or you let woojin do it when he gets back, your decision."

 

chan groaned but walked to minho anyway, letting himself lay across minho's lap. the younger pulled his pants and boxers down, giving him twenty spanks, before letting him up. 

 

"i'll let woojin wash your mouth out when he gets back."

 

chan growled at him but didn’t bother swearing, he knew better.

 

 

true to minho’s word, woojin arrived home and immediately made his way towards chan—he beckoned him with his finger, the leader gulping as he made his way towards the elder.

 

“bathroom, now.”

 

chan grumbled and walked to the bathroom, sitting on the toilet with his arms crossed as he waited for woojin to enter.

 

the eldest came in a few minutes later, hairbrush in his hand.

 

chan frowned, “no, no! minho already spanked me, you can’t also!”

 

woojin glared, “i’m going to wash your mouth out and if you behave, i’ll leave it at that.”

 

chan rolled his eyes, regretting it when woojin yanked him up and swatted him.

 

“watch it!” he pulled a bar of soap out of their cabinet, unwrapping it and ignoring the grimace chan sent him. “you’re being a brat lately, what is with you?”

 

chan stayed quiet, not opening his mouth when woojin moved the bar towards it.

 

“open,” woojin commanded, chan shaking his head with his arms crossed. “now.”

 

chan was tired and annoyed, it was a cause of lack of sleep and the fact that he had been given about five spankings in the span of four days. but it was enough of a reason for him to snap at woojin, and he snapped bad.

 

“fucking stop! i’m not a fucking child so can you stop treating me like one, jesus christ.”

 

the air in the room dropped, it became silent after that. chan knew he crossed a line but he didn’t care, he was pissed.

 

next thing he knew, he was over woojin’s lap. his bare ass being smacked by the hairbrush woojin brought in, the older wasting no time in turning chan’s ass a bright red.

 

“s-stop!” chan cried, the brush smacking harsher against his thighs as he tried squirming away, “woojin!”

 

woojin growled, “it’s woojin hyung, to you. now hold. still.” he emphasized the last two words with two harsh swats to his thighs before he moved back up to his ass.

 

chan bit his lip to keep from crying out. woojin was angry, he had every right to be; chan practically cursed him out.

 

woojin didn’t slow his rhythm, the brush smacking down with the same intensity as before and causing chan to yelp with every few smacks directed at his thighs and sit spots.

 

“you’re supposed to be the leader, bang chan.” woojin lectured, hairbrush not faltering its movements, “how are you expecting to get any respect when you’re acting like a child. how would jyp react? your parents?”

 

chan started shaking, tears beginning to fall from his eyes and hitting his hand. “h-hyung..” he whimpered out.

 

“I’m disappointed in you, your behavior has been completely unacceptable.”

 

the tears didn’t stop after that, chan losing all his dignity and strength as he sobbed out. woojin swatted a few more times before stopping, chan shaking and crying over his lap; his ass bright red.

 

chan didn’t even realize woojin had stopped until he felt his hand rubbing up and down his back, soothing the leader.

 

“you’re done, it’s all done.” woojin’s voice was gentle, “it’s okay.”

 

chan collected himself after a few more minutes, groaning out as he sat up and pulled his boxers over his sore ass.

 

“i-i’m really sorry, hyung.”

 

woojin smiled, hugging him, “you’re forgiven.”

 

chan sniffles again, letting his face lay against woojin’s chest as the elder strokes his neck.

 

“what was with that?”

 

“i-i’m so stressed.” he sniffles, wiping his eyes, “i have to finish planning the comeback along with making sure things are ready for our world tour and i-“ he cuts off, sucking in a deep breath, “i shouldn’t have taken it out on you, i’m sorry.”

 

“hey, it’s okay.” he kisses his forehead, smiling softly, “you don’t have to do this alone, you have 8 other people who would be willing to help. we’re a family, we’re in this together.”

 

chan smiles and nods, “thank you, hyung.”

 

“i love you, chan.”

 

“love you too.”

 

chan stands up after a while, woojin reaching out for his wrist and stopping him from leaving.

 

“you’re still getting your mouth washed out, though.”

 

 

chan decided quickly, having your mouth washed out sucked. woojin moved the bar around quickly and thoroughly, making sure to cover each inch of his mouth before scrubbing his tongue and gums, chan nearly gagging.

 

he let the bar rest in the middle of his mouth, telling chan to bite down.

 

“ten minutes, then you’re done.”

 

ten minutes passed rather quickly and chan quickly rinsed his mouth, but he couldn’t get the bitter soapy taste out.

 

chan gave up after ten minutes, sighing and letting woojin rub his back.

 

the two left the bathroom and moved to the couch, chan sitting awkwardly and squirming. he was glad the kids were out, he couldn’t handle the teasing (mainly jisung, he was a little brat.)

 

woojin patted his back, “so, you gonna swear again?”

 

chan laughed, rubbing his aching butt, “not for a long time.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoy! this is a more harsh chapter than i’m used to and it made me sad writing it bc chan is such a great leader :( but i really like how this chapter ended up
> 
> leave more requests!!


	15. fear of being forgotten (nct)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung likes having a lot of older brothers, but what happens when he feels like they don't care about him anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to dreamies_97 for the request ^__^

big families were  _great_. no matter the time or place or event, you always had someone close to you, someone you could spend time with. some people got annoyed with it, jisung knew for a fact that doyoung closed himself in his room when donghyuck and chenle were too loud, or how taeyong had enormous patience that seemed to wear thin when he spent too much time with the members. nonetheless, jisung loved his family. he also loved being the youngest. being the youngest had so many perks: he had all 20 members taking care of him, he always had someone watching out for him or helping him with his dancing or homework. not to mention, he never felt alone. it was comforting to have so many older brothers, it made jisung content.

what  _wasn't_  comforting, though, was the fact that younger members—younger than  _jisung_ —could possibly join nct.

sure jisung was polite, he didn't mind sharing and didn't need all the attention directed to him 24/7, but the fact that there would be members younger than him stressed him out. what if taeil decided that jisung didn't need to be tucked in at night? or if jungwoo stopped playing with his hair when the youngest felt sad or homesick?

of course, it was all hypothetical. they already had a whopping 21 members and he doubted that sm would consider including more—but there was always a chance. 

what if jisung was replaced? what if he wasn't loved as much anymore?

that was when jisung started to spiral. 

 

"jisung," a voice floated through the maknae's head, "jisung-ya." the youngest rolled over, slowly opening his eyes and rubbing them at the blinding light.

"get up, we have practice in an hour." jisung froze at the stiff voice, frowning slightly.

renjun was usually gentle when waking everyone up, he may have been more aggressive with chenle or jaemin, but never with jisung. he and jisung were so close. 

"o-okay," he mutters, pulling himself out of bed and heading towards the only bathroom in the dream member's dorm. 

the bathroom during rehearsal mornings was chaotic; donghyuck spent way too long in the shower and jaemin always seemed to misplace his retainer case, walking around with his retainer in his hand and getting in the way of everyone. jisung stood off to the side, not wanting to get in the way of anyone.

"yah, maknae!" jisung turned to jeno, the older boy frowning, "stop standing around, we don't have time to goof off."

jisung turned red but obeyed quickly, walking towards the sink and brushing his teeth. the other members practically ignored him, opting to finish getting ready and yell loudly over each other. jisung felt a twinge in his heart but chose to push it aside. they were trying to get ready, they weren't  _blatantly_ ignoring him or being rude. jisung was fine, he decided, spitting his toothpaste and moving back to his, jeno, and jaemin's room to get dressed. he was still loved, he told himself, he wasn't going to be replaced.

 

"jisung!" the youngest looked up from his phone, "why are you sitting around? there's choreography to go over."

johnny crossed his arms, wanting an explanation from him. 

jisung turned his phone off and pouted, "i'm taking a break, hyung. i'm getting help with the move from sich-"

"you're not a child, jisung. you're turning 18 in a few months so start acting like it. you can't expect your hyungs to hold your hand all the time."

he walked off after that, mumbling under his breath. 

jisung felt a lump in his throat but he quickly pushed it aside. johnny was right, he needed to work on the choreography on his own.

so he went to work on it, moving with the music and focusing on the parts he was struggling with. he was so immersed in what he was doing, he didn't notice yangyang standing behind him. he turned quickly to get water and smacked into the older boy, the two colliding with each other and falling onto the floor

"yang!" someone yelled, quickly going to the boy, "are you okay?"

jisung felt a pulse of pain in his butt as he pushed himself up, brushing the dirt from his pants. yangyang nodded, letting kun and ten check over him and hug him.

"i'm okay too, by the way," jisung grumbled, the two looking over.

"did you say something, sung?" 

the youngest just set his jaw and shook his head, walking away. 

practice seemed to fall further downhill the longer it progressed. mark seemed to critique every move jisung made and kun, who usually spent their water breaks sitting beside him, decided he would spend his time with hendery and lucas. 

it became obvious to jisung instantly, he was being forgotten already. he needed to do something about it. and there was only one thing that came to mind.

 

dance practice ended early, the choreographer deeming the dance passable and allowing them to return home. jisung usually rode back with doyoung and jaehyun, but the two were off god knows where. 

"how's it going, sungie?" jisung looked up at yuta, the older smiling softly and ruffling his hair. 

normally jisung would be happy at the attention, but after the events of today he was on edge and didn't want to talk to anyone.

"don't touch me," he grumbled, moving the man's hand from his head and storming away, leaving yuta caught off-guard at his unexpected behavior.

the ride back was silent, minus chenle and dejun who were laughing loudly at some video on twitter. jisung felt himself growing more irritated, he turned back to the two with a glare.

"can you two shut up?" they looked up, eye's wide but quickly piped down. 

taeil turned from where he sat in the front seat and sent jisung a look, "you better apologize, that wasn't polite."

jisung rolled his eyes and ignored him, shoving his earbuds in and glaring out the window. 

taeil sighed out, jisung never acted out. he figured he must have been upset over something at practice and once he got some food in him and slept he would feel better, so he ignored the problem. he sent a text to taeyong though, informing the leader of their maknae's behavior.

_**yongie** _

jisung just yelled at chenle and deokjun

_**old man taeil** _

jisung park?

why on earth?

_**yongie** _

no clue, can you keep an eye on him when we get back to the dorms though?

_**old man taeil** _

of course

thanks hyung

 

jisung flopped on the couch when he got back into the dorm, growling at the loud slams of the cabinets and yelling as the members went to work on preparing food. donghyuck sat next to jisung, tapping his shoulder.

"what?" jisung snapped, haechan deflating slightly at his harsh tone.

"jaem and i were about to watch a movie, if you wanted to join?"

jisung rolled his eyes, "i'm fine."

taeyong watched their interaction from the kitchen, jaw set. what was jisung's problem?

"hey, there's no need to be rude." donghyuck glared, "also, i'm your hyung."

jisung ignored him, turning away. donghyuck frowned, but gave up, moving to jaemin's room so they could watch their movie.

taeyong called jisung over, the maknae staring at the leader. taeyong pointed in front of him, eyes full of seriousness and his foot tapping. jisung knew he crossed a line.

"why have you been behaving poorly?"

jisung shrugged, not looking up at his leader.

"you yelled at dejun and chenle? why would you do that?"

still, no response. jisung staring at his shoes as taeyong glared at him.

"park jisung, answer me, now."

the silence filled the room, yuta walking in at that exact moment.

"what's going on?"

taeyong turned to him, "jisung's been being a little brat lately, yelling at his hyungs."

"he yelled at me earlier." yuta inputted, taking a bite of the sandwich he was holding, he turned to the maknae, "you better cut it out, kid." 

jisung rolled his eyes, mumbling under his breath.

"what did you say?"

jisung felt his hands shake, "i said, shut up! leave me alone and shut! up!" he moved and shoved at taeyong, the leader glaring at grabbing the maknae's wrists and forcing them by his side before turning him and smacking him on the butt five times. 

"if you don't drop that attitude i'll take you over my knee right now, am i understood?"

jisung glared at him, yuta standing behind taeyong with wide eyes. he gained everyone's attention now, the atmosphere heavy and everyone staring at taeyong and him. he was pissed, he was frustrated. he didn't care anymore, he had been ignored all day by them and he didn't even care about the consequences.

"fuck you."

he didn't have a moment to register what had happened, taeyong hoisting him over his shoulder and walking into his bedroom, locking the door behind them. jisung kicked his legs, trying to twist away. taeyong smacked him again, jisung growling.

taeyong sat down on his bed and pulled jisung over his lap, yanking his pants and boxers down and letting his hand fall. jisung kicked up his legs, twisting and trying to get away from taeyong's assault. 

"s-stop!" jisung yelled out, yelping as his hand fell harder and faster against his thighs. taeyong continued to spank him, not slowing down his pace. anytime jisung tried to twist away or kick his leg up, taeyong moved his swats to his thighs, the younger yelling out with each hit.

he spanked a few minutes longer before speaking, "would you like to talk now? tell hyung why you've been a brat today?"

jisung cried out, his breathing heavy as taeyong kept spanking him.

"c-can't t-talk," he shook out, "too-too much!"

taeyong sighed and stopped spanking jisung, rubbing his red bottom and back as he waited for the maknae to answer.

"i'm giving you the count of three to answer or i'm starting again."

jisung cried out, "one."

"two.."

"i don't wanna-wanna be forgotten!"

taeyong stopped rubbing his back, staring at jisung who was shaking over his lap. 

"what do you mean?"

jisung continued crying, blubbering out his answer, "s-scared i won't be-be baby anymore! scared y-you guys will get tired of me!"

taeyong felt his heartbreak at that, moving to stroke jisung's hair and soothe him. 

"hey, hey." he whispered, "baby, we would  _never_ get tired of you. you're our baby, whether you're 17 or 70." 

jisung laughed softly, still shaking and crying softly as taeyong calmed him down. 

"is that why you acted out? you wanted to get some attention?"

jisung blushed, nodding against taeyong's pants leg.

"was ig-ignored all day, thought no one c-cared."

taeyong sighed, "jisung, if you ever feel that way you need to talk to us. you lashing out in anger won't solve anything, it just creates issues within the group and strains your relationship with your brothers."

his brothers. nct weren't just his bandmates, they were family. 

that's what opened the floodgates again, jisung sobbing over taeyong's knee. the leader felt as though jisung had been through enough, but his actions were  _completely_ inexcusable and he needed to understand the consequences of his behavior.

"alright, you're going to get twenty more and then you're done. okay?"

jisung cried out but nodded, taeyong's hand moving from his back to rest against his butt again. he smacked down with the same strength as before, smacking fast and hard, but avoiding his thighs. he landed the last five hits and immediately began rubbing jisung's back, the youngest sobbing and shaking. 

"hey, you're done." he spoke gently, "you're all done, it's okay."

jisung calmed down after twenty minutes, taeyong rubbing his hand up and down his spine and whispering gently to the boy. he sniffled and sat up, crying when his ass made contact with taeyong's leg.

"i'm s-sorry.." he whispered, taeyong hugging him and kissing his nose.

"you're forgiven, baby."

jisung nods, moving to pull his pants up, hissing at the contact. taeyong grabs his hand, squeezing it.

"i want you to apologize to yuta, donghyuck, and dejun, and to the entire group. okay?"

jisung nods, sniffling when the door opens and taeyong guides him into the living room.

the members are sitting on the couches and floor, all turning to jisung when they enter into the room.

"i-i wanted to apologize for my behavior. i was scared that i was going to get forgotten and that no one cared about me, which is why i acted out. i hope you all can forgive me. especially yuta hyung, for yelling at him, and deokjun and donghyuck, for yelling at them as well."

yuta smiled and moved to the boy, hugging him tightly and kissing him. "i forgive you, it's okay. i love you, baby."

donghyuck moved to hug him next, deokjun joining him as the two hugged jisung tightly. the rest of the members followed after, all moving to hug their maknae and provide him with warmth and love. each of them reminding jisung just how loved he was.

jisung might've been scared of being forgotten, but that was in the past. with the embrace of all his hyungs and the love they all sent, jisung knew they would always care for him. no matter if he were the youngest or not. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rather than start a new work, i decided i would combine the other groups in this story. hope you don't mind that as it's far easier on me!
> 
> as always, leave requests below and be sure to check this out on asianfanfics under myfirstandlast <33


	16. mistaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung breaks the lamp and chan thinks its felix's fault. what happens when the wrong person gets blamed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you changlixair for requesting this, hope you enjoy!
> 
> disclaimer: i know chan may seem like a jerk, he is tbh, but things get resolved in the end i promise!

"felix, be careful please," chan sighs from his doorway, "don't break anything."

"sure thing hyung!" the boy yells, stopping his actions as chan walks back into his bedroom and shuts the door. he sets the ball he was kicking aside, not wanting to make chan mad. 

the leader had an awful headache and was napping it off,  the other members spending the day doing whatever they wanted. minho and woojin took seungmin and jeongin shopping and hyunjin went to get lunch with an old friend. jisung was sitting on the couch, watching videos on his phone. felix flopped on the couch beside him, pulling out his phone when his september twin jumps up from his seat. 

he eyes the ball, moving to play with it.

"ah, jisung!" felix panics, moving towards him, "please be careful, chan just go onto me for playing with that."

jisung laughs, "relax, i'll be careful."

felix bites his lip, jisung kicking the ball like a hackysack. 

"hey, you're pretty good at this..." felix comments, smiling and laughing as jisung starts struggling with the kicks.

"wait! sung be care-"

felix's words fall short as jisung kicks too hard and ends up knocking the ball into the lamp, causing it to fall over and shatter.

both boys look panicked, felix running to pick the ball up as jisung moves to help pick up the lamp.

"what the hell!"

they turn to the leader, his eyes glaring at felix with the ball in his hands.

"felix! did i not tell you to be careful!?" he moves towards him, snatching the ball from his hands and grabbing his wrist, "you broke the lamp!"

"but hyung i-"

chan swats him, "don't interrupt me, you aren't getting out of this."

felix is frantic, looking to jisung for help, "i-i! i didn't do it!"

"are you trying to lie to me now?" chan sets his jaw, glaring harder, "do you really want to play this game with me?"

chan could not  _stand_ when members lied to him, he hated it more than anything. even if it was a little white lie, chan would never hesitate to turn someone over his knee if he caught them lying. felix set his jaw, even though he didn't break the lamp he knew chan would make his punishment worse if he tried to tell him he didn't do it. jisung wanted to speak up, but the boy was against the couch, biting his bottom lip. jisung  _hated_ getting spanked, he did everything in his power to get out of punishments which caused chan to call woojin in to restrain him while he continued to paddle down on his bare ass. 

felix sighs, looking down, "no hyung, i'm sorry."

jisung looks up, "wait, hyung..."

chan turns to him, "what jisung?" he's annoyed, his grip still tight around felix's wrist. 

the boy looks at the young aussie, a small reassuring smile on his face, "nevermind."

chan sighs, dragging felix into his room and leaving jisung alone in the main room. 

he just got felix into huge trouble.

 

chan wastes no time in spanking felix, pulling the boy over his lap and tugging his pants down to his knees before slapping his hand down. felix squeaks out, squirming around as chan slaps harder and harder against his butt. he's grateful the boxers were left on, but he can still feel the sharp smacks and his eyes are beginning to water.

"i told you to be careful, did i not?" chan speaks sharply, his voice matching the harsh smacks, "and what do you do? disobey me and break the lamp."

felix sniffles, chan smacking against his thigh, "answer me, felix!"

"yes hyung!" felix yelps out, crying loudly, "i-i'm sorry!"

chan continues to spank him, not softening his smacks even as felix is openly sobbing over his thigh.

he smacks him once more, rubbing his back, "you're done, you're okay." no matter how mad chan may be before, or during, a spanking, he will always comfort them afterward, something felix always appreciates.

chan rubs his back, felix's cries turning into sniffles. jisung knocks on the door, walking in with his head down.

"yes?"

jisung bites his lip, "i-i'm the one who broke the lamp... felix had nothing to do with it."

felix looks up, "jisung..."

chan stares at jisung, the boy not making eye contact and his eyes watering, felix starting to cry again over chan's lap.

"wait a minute, what's going on?"

felix calms down, enough to talk, "i-i wasn't the one who broke the lamp but-but i took the blame because i knew you were mad."

chan frowns, "felix..."

"i'm so-so sorry!" jisung wails, sobbing in front of chan.

the leader is rubbing felix's back, pulling the boy up and hugging him tightly. 

"felix baby," chan's voice is shaking, "i'm so sorry, i am so incredibly sorry."

"i-it's okay hyung," felix sniffles, hugging tighter.

chan turns to jisung, "i think we should talk..."

jisung whines but nods his head, moving towards the leader as felix is guided off his lap and his pants pulled back up.

"wait hyung," chan turns to felix, "please don't spank jisung..."

chan raises an eyebrow, "what?"

"i-i know he broke the lamp, but i took the blame for it and lied to you, so we're both equal."

"i know, i hate lying," chan sighs, "but jisung letting you take the blame for this is unacceptable, i'm sorry."

jisung smiles at felix, his nose running, "it's okay lix, i'll be fine."

felix nods, hugging jisung, before heading into the main room. he sits on the couch, cringing when his butt makes contact with it.

"oh jisung," felix sighs, "you're so dumb sometimes..."

 

jisung forgot how much spankings sucked. chan was only using his hand but to jisung it stung just as bad as his brush. unlike felix chan tugged jisung's boxers down, leaving the boy's bare ass exposed and bright red as chan continued spanking him.

"han jisung," he sighs, "why didn't you speak up?"

"i did!" he whines, "b-but-"

chan smacks again, "but nothing! you could've told me it was you or stood up for felix, but you let him take the blame?" 

jisung cries louder, chan smacking his hand down faster now

"i  _never_ punish without reason, you know this." despite the softness in his voice, his hand hits harshly, "yet you caused me to spank felix for no reason!"

jisung is a blubbering mess, "i-i'm so sorry, hyung!"

"you even stopped yourself, you were going to tell me but said 'nevermind'" chan announces, smacking against his thigh, "you knew full and well you could have prevented this, but you chose to push the blame onto someone else."

jisung is sobbing, wriggling on chan's lap as the leader smacks harsher and harsher. 

chan sighs, "twenty more, then we're done."

jisung cries out with each hit, squirming and yelping. chan finishes spanking him, letting his hand rest against his back as his other hand rubs soothing circles over his burning bottom.

"jisung, i hope something like this never happens again. because if it does, you're getting spanked every night for a week, am i understood?"

jisung nods frantically, "yes hyung!"

chan sighs, tugging jisung's boxers back up, the boy whining at the contact and pouting.

"i think you need to talk to felix now, hmm?"

jisung's face turns bright red, "y-yes hyung..."

he guides jisung into the living room, felix jumping up and running towards his twin.

"felix, i'm so sorry. i shouldn't have let you take the blame for me."

"no, it's okay. i care about you, sungie."

chan laughs, "care about him enough to get your butt scorched?"

felix pouts, "you're so mean sometimes, hyung!"

jisung pouts with him, crossing his arms, "yeah!"

they move to tackle him in a hug, attacking him with tickles. 

"yah!" he yells, reaching to tickle the twins back, "you brats!"

they all laugh, previous concerns, and aching behinds, long forgotten.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave more requests!!! 
> 
> read this on asianfanfics under myfirstandlast :-)


	17. curfew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung sneaks out against woojin’s orders. woojin is not happy with the teen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter takes place during predebut!

"oh hyunggg~" jisung sing-songed as he skipped into the kitchen. woojin looked up from his phone and raised an eyebrow at his excitable donsaeng. 

 

"what is it jisung?" jisung walked closer, his eyes sparkling as he began to explain what he wanted.

 

"i know you said we couldn't leave the dorm after eleven but there's this special show going on in downtown seoul at 12:30 and I was wondering if-"

 

"absolutely not." woojin interrupted, going back to the game on his phone.

jisung pouted, "but hyungggg, i really wanted to gooo." he huffed, crossing his arms. 

 

woojin looked up and frowned, "han jisung, i said no. you know you aren't allowed to leave this dorm after curfew and i’m not going with you." jisung opened his mouth to argue but woojin glared, jisung shutting his mouth and grumbling under his breath. 

 

"now go bother hyunjin or felix and don't even think about asking again, do you understand?" he gave his donsaeng a pointed look and jisung sighed.

"yes hyung.." he turned to leave, annoyed at the eldest.

 

as he plopped down onto the couch, his phone buzzed with a message:

 

From: lix~

hey sungie did wooj say u could go?

 

he sighed, typing his reply

 

From: squirrel hyung

no :( he said i cant leave after curfew

 

From: lix~

dude why dont u just sneak out its not like hed find out lol

 

jisung felt his jaw drop. sneak out? he could never, especially if the hyungs, mainly woojin, found out. he wouldn't be able to sit for weeks!

 

From: squirrel hyung

yah felix! woojin-hyung would beat my ass if he found out!

 

From: lix~

ya but he doesnt have to find out bc ill cover for u sung

 

jisung felt himself get interested, he knew if felix was there to cover for him he could get away with it.

 

From: squirrel hyung

you’d cover for me!? really??

 

From: lix~

well duh i mean youve covered for me plenty of times :)

 

so with felix’s promise to protect jisung, he decided to sneak out of the dorm that night.

 

—

 

"i’ll be back no later than 2." jisung promised as he buttoned the final button of his shirt and turned to face felix. 

 

"i know, i know. now get out of here before woojin wakes up and you get caught. have fun, be safe, don't drink!!" jisung threw a pillow at felix before grabbing his phone and sneaking out into the hallway and out the dorm.

 

as he walked down the street late at night, way after his curfew, he felt a sense of rebellion. he had never broken the hyung's rules before and he felt like any other teenager breaking their parent's rules. 

 

the walk to the club was short and the weather was nice, considering it was november. he got inside and found a seat, sitting close to the stage before shooting felix a text that he made it there safe. once felix responded with a thumbs up emoji, the lights dimmed so he silenced his phone and pocketed it, waiting for the show to start.

 

\--

 

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" he yelled aloud, the other people in the club yelling and clapping in agreement as the singer bowed and exited the stage. jisung couldn't wait to get back to the dorm and tell felix about how great the show was. he pulled out his phone, his heart dropping when he saw several missed calls and texts from felix and three messages from woojin-hyung.

 

From: wooj-hyung

12:45

han jisung where the hell are you?

 

From: woojin-hyung

00:02

get your ass back to the dorm NOW!! if i found out you went to that show after i told you no you're dead

 

From: woojin-hyung

00:30

jisung please answer me i'm scared

 

jisung gulped as his phone rang, woojin’s caller id flashing on the screen. he sighed, sliding the green phone icon to answer.

 

"h-hello." he answered, his voice shaky. 

 

"YAH HAN JISUNG!! I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?" woojin yelled, jisung gulped as he quickly stood up and began leaving the club.

 

 

 

"i-i was at that show ..." he whispered, beginning his walk back to the dorm. 

 

 

"you mean the same one i distinctly remember telling you you couldn't attend!?" jisung felt his face go red. 

 

"y-yes hyung." He answered, voice shaking from fear. 

 

"han jisung, you have not even debuted and you are already doing stupid stunts like this?unbelievable. you are to get your ass back to this dorm in fifteen minutes or i swear i will drag you back, am i understood?" 

 

jisung yelped as he began to run back, "yes hyung! i’m almost back i swear!"

woojin groaned and hung up, leaving jisung to the silence of the night. 

 

as he got to the dorm and walked up the stairs, he took a deep breath before unlocking the door and letting himself in. woojin was on the other side, but instead of looking angry like he expected, he looked worried. 

 

"jisung!" the boy all but yelled, grabbing the younger and pulling him in for a tight hug. "do you have any idea how worried i was!? i go to say goodnight to you and you're nowhere to be found, plus you get poor felix to cover for you!? i’m very disappointed, but i’m glad you're okay." jisung whispered an apology as he hugged woojin, his eyes starting to water.

"now, I think you and I need to have a little talk."

 

"sit." woojin said as he led him and jisung into his room. he was surprised to see it empty, the others must have sensed what was going to occur and went to another room to sleep. 

 

"when i told you you weren't allowed to leave the dorm, it's not because i don't want you to have fun, it's because i’m looking out for you. what would have happened if you had gotten hurt or in trouble and i wasn't there to help you, hmm? you’re only 17, sung. imagine what could have happened.” jisung looked down, his eyes filling up with tears again. 

 

"i’m sorry hyung." he said, not looking up from the ground. 

 

"sorry isn't going to cut it this time, stand up." jisung obeyed his hyung and stood, his hands shaking as woojin walked toward the bed and sat. he grabbed jisung’s wrist and pulled him over his lap, pulling down the younger's pants and boxers. 

 

"hyung!" jisung yelped, he didn't expect it to be bare. woojin ignored the younger and brought his hand down sharply, eliciting a cry of pain from him. he slapped again, alternating between each cheek and picking up the pace. jisung felt himself crying already, his tears rolling down his face but he didn't make a sound. that is until woojin smacked his thighs harshly, causing the younger to yelp in pain. woojin continued smacking, not lecturing since he had before he started the spanking. after about twenty more smacks woojin stopped and pulled jisung up. he thought it was over, until he heard the sound of metal clanking and realized woojin had taken off his belt. 

 

"hyung no! please not the belt!" he whined, his tears picking up as woojin ignored his pleas and laid him over the edge of the bed. 

 

"you’re getting twenty. ten for going against my rules and sneaking out after curfew and ten for sneaking out after i told you no, understood?" jisung nodded, unable to speak. he felt his breath hitch as the belt smacked against his already red ass, the sting being much more powerful. the belt fell again three more times and jisung sobbed out. 

 

"i’m sorry!!" he yelled, his pleas and sobs ignored as woojin smacked his ass over and over.

finally after what seemed like hours, the belt finally stopped and hit the floor and jisung was pulled up into woojin’s lap, his hair being carded through by the older's fingers and he whispered to him and told him it's okay. when jisung’s sobs finally turned into sniffling and hiccups, he was pulled away to face woojin directly in the eyes. 

 

"you are forgiven, okay? but i better never have to do this again, okay? you’re a good kid, sung." jisung nodded, his eyes and cheeks red. woojin hugged him again, squeezing tightly.

"also, you're grounded for a month so in the morning i’m taking your phone and you aren't allowed to leave this dorm unless i, personally, am with you. understood?" jisung groaned but nodded nonetheless. woojin gave one more squeeze before pulling up jisung’s boxers carefully and laying the younger in his bed. 

 

"you can sleep here, it's late and i know you're exhausted. jisung nodded, his eyes already closing as he started drifting off to sleep. woojin kissed his forehead and crawled in next to him, his arms wrapping around the younger's waist. 

 

"goodnight." woojin whispered as he drifted off. jisung smiled and despite his aching behind, sleep overcame him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave some requests? i’m losing motivation ....


End file.
